Crossing the Line
by Topazia
Summary: A demon attacks....a plot for revenge, hidden plans. What does this have to do with Kagome? And what's this new problem she has and can Sesshoumaru help her when she needs it most? (Kag/Sess)
1. Something Wicked Comes this Way!

Summary: Kagome has had enough! She's tired of Inuyasha using her and never returning her feelings. So when the gang is attacked and Inuyasha is hurt Kagome goes after the culprit determined to prove she needs no one. But what if the person she's been after is the only one that could help her with a problem, one that only she knows about and continues to get worse by the day.  
  
Pairings: Kag/Sess  
  
Chapter One: Something wicked comes this way!  
  
The cool breeze ruffled her hair a little, much to her frustration and with a soft sigh she reached up to push some of it behind her ear. The warm sun beat down on he back and she leaned into it, grateful for the heat. Last night had been so cold! Their camp consisted of the usual grassy field. Inuyasha slept not to far from her, resting peacefully in a tree. He was so cute when he was asleep. On leg was laid across the branch on which he rested, both arms lay in his lap.  
  
Kagome watched him for a while longer, the way his chest heaved up and down as he breathed, the way the wind blew his hair, or the way his ears twitched which every sound they picked up. He was beautiful. Suddenly the thought of him falling from the tree amused her and she struggled to keep from saying the words that would cause him to fall, eating a mouthful of dust. "Get a hold of yourself girl..." she scolded. She had more important things to do, like purify the new jewel they found last night. The rest were sleeping, they had had quite a busy night. They were attacked so suddenly. The demon seemed to come out of nowhere. Even Inuyasha failed to catch it. Luckily She and Shippo were bathing down in the river so danger was one thing they didn't have to worry about.  
  
Inuyasha had made her so angry when she returned. How was she supposed to know they'd get attacked? His words still stung at her heart. 'Wench, you're not around when needed and when you're not needed you're always around to get in others way!' she sat him at least five time for that one. That arrogant, heartless, sun of a...oh! She threw him another glare, which was pointless seeing as he couldn't see it, and let out a sigh giving her attention back to her jewel shard.  
  
She was pretty much by herself now at the current time. Kirara and Shippo had curled up together a few yards behind her. They looked so cute together and had the appearance of a large moving ball of full. Kagome giggled softly as they stirred. Sango sat to her right, polishing her weapon under a shady tree. The large item rested across her lap as she ran a cloth along it. She hummed a little tune to herself.  
  
Miroku on the other hand seemed to be the only one that couldn't keep his mind on track. He hid behind Sango's tree, a grin plastered on his face. Kagome sighed. Oh well, the day just wouldn't be normal without Miroku's sad attempts at flirting. Her job done Kagome pocketed her jewel in a small pouch. "Three...two...one." She whispered.  
  
Suddenly a loud screech filled the air, followed by the sound of Sango's boomerang falling on top of the monk's head. "You perverted bastard! Can't I have one moment's piece without your fitly roaming hands!" Sango's scream rang through the air causing Inuyasha to fall from his perch on his tree. Shippo and Kirara awoke soon, not even bothering to ask what was wrong, there was no need to. "I swear...one of these days you'll try that and you'll limp away less a man!" she picked up her weapon and slung it over her back, walking away from the others still mumbling curses.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head, a yawn escaping his lips. "Damn...what he do now?" he mumbled as he watched the demon exterminator march across the field.  
  
"The usual." Kagome replied with a shrug. "What else?" She glanced down wondering why there wasn't a certain kitsune clinging to her leg. To her relief he and Kirara had curled up again and were sound asleep. She didn't feel like being bothered with anyone right now...especially Inuyasha. She had thought of leaving but there was still the jewel shards collect and besides, where would she go anyway?  
  
Miroku sat up and rubbed his head. He was sure Sango would split his head open one of these days. "There's a disturbance in the air...something's coming." He mumbled suddenly. Slowly he got to his feet and dusted himself, glancing at Sango, who in turn glared back.  
  
"A disturbance...a demon maybe?" Kagome said softly. They just keep coming and coming! Sango looked up from her new location as dark storm clouds rolled across the sky. That wasn't a good sign. And suddenly as if by cue a large gust of wind blows by, causing Shippo and Kirara to go sailing from their comfortable position on the ground. Kagome reached up, jumping to catch Shippo and cradle him in her arms, he clung to her grateful for the presence.  
  
"There's a demon nearby..." Inuyasha purred, his ears flattening against his head. "It smells like...like..." The sky seemed to turn pitch black, giving the dark gray clouds an eerie appearance. It wasn't right, something was wrong! Kirara transformed, growling at Sango's side, who in turn rubbed her behind her ears. Miroku readied his staff, his fingers close to his wind tunnel incase it was needed. Kagome by instinct was ready by his side with her arrows ready. Her hate for him would be ignored...for now. Inuyasha growled a transformed Tetsusaiga at his side. A low chuckle filled the air as a figure stepped from the forest. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp but held her ground. Of all people he had to show up. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. So this was what ruined their peaceful day, he'd pay. "You..." he hissed, his grip tightening around the hilt of the sword. This was going to be one hell of a day. 


	2. Chapter Two: Bloodstained on the Last Pe...

Chapter Two: Bloodstained on the Last perfect day.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Don't you have something to do!? " Inuyasha barked. If it was their father's sword he was after he'd walk away empty-handed.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru purred softly. He brushed some of his hair behind his ears and flashed a smile.  
  
"He smiles?" Kagome sneered. "Would have never guessed." She positioned an arrow on her bow. Miroku and Sango positioned themselves as well not to far behind them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing wench?" The hanyou snapped.  
  
"What does it look like, I'm helping!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh...no, get back! I don't need you in the way! And besides, who do you think you are? Little Mrs. Perfect? You couldn't hit anything to save your life." Kagome's face fell a little, that hurt. Sesshoumaru watched with interest, sensing her hidden feelings. She'd be perfect for his plan... "Face it, you'll never be as good as Kikiyo anytime soon so what's the use of wasting arrows? All of you stay out of this!" he directed his gaze towards Miroku and Sango who backed down.  
  
Kagome on the other hand didn't move. She had the right mind to hit him with her arrow. He was so inconsiderate some times. Another reason to hate him. "Kagome, please! Let's go!" Shippo pleaded, his eyes wide. Sighing with defeat she left Inuyasha to his business and went to comfort the neverous kitsune. She'd get him later.  
  
"Having woman troubles brother?" Sesshoumaru cooed. He loved toying with his idiot brother; it brought so much joy to his life.  
  
"Shut up!" came the reply followed by Inuayasha swinging the Tetsusaiga. He didn't care where it hit as long as it hit. Maybe he'd chop his other arm off...yeah that sounded good. "Die!"  
  
"Inuyasha's fighting blindly..." Miroku commented as he watched. All the blows Inuyasha delivered were dodged expertly, much to his annoyance and only severed in pissing him off more.  
  
"Something's wrong here..." Kagome looked around, she knew she could sense something but what? "A jewel shard! Sesshoumaru has a jewel shard!" He never needed them before? What made this any different? It was strange... She head snapped in the direction of the battle just as Inuyasha's cry echoed through the air. "Inuyasha!" Her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru had him pinned to the ground, his poison claws drenched with blood. Suddenly those yellow eyes turned on her and she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She didn't like that look. He got up, leaving Inuyasha were he lay and walked to her. Miroku went around to aid Inuyasha while Sango went after Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt helpless and she hated it more than anything. She backed up then turned breaking into an all out run. What did she do? Sango's effort to help her had bee in vain, for she too was no match for the demon. He swatted her away effortlessly, her back connecting with a nearby tree with a sickening thud.  
  
"Stay away!" Kagome screeched. Closing her eyes she fired an arrow at him hoping it would hit. A growl escaped his lips and Kagome let out a silent cheer and opened her eyes, ready to run for it. Her arrow penetrated his shoulder! Yes! Her legs finally working she turned and ran for her life. The last thing she remembered before she backed out was Inuyasha's enraged cry and the searing pain as Sesshoumaru's claws ripped through her flesh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Tiny hands patted her face and she groaned trying to swat them away. Her head hurt like hell and there was a dull pain in her now bandaged side.  
  
"Uh...Shippo?" She sat up, the pain slapping her in the face full force. "Ow." The Kistune latched onto her, draping his arms around her neck and started to sob. She smiled softly, stroking the back of his head and whispering comforting words in his ear.  
  
"She up yet?" Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as a familiar dog demon stalked towards her. "You! I thought I told you to stay back! You could have been killed!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well, excuse me dog boy but I didn't exactly ask for the brother from hell to come after me!" Kagome protested. How dare he make this seem like it was all her fault. "I shot him didn't I? Isn't that good enough? I'm not Kikiyo!" Shippo clung to Kagome's chest looking up at Inuyasha with large eyes. Inuyasha seemed to always fight with Kagome, ever since that day in the forest...  
  
"You're damn right you're not....she was prettier anyway. What would you do if I wasn't here to protect you?" He sneered. He turned to leave falling suddenly on his knees. "Damn it!" His hand raised up to clutch his chest and his breathing became short. Suddenly he regretted yelling at her. He never meant, it's just that he was so relieved to know she was all right, not that he'd let her know that.  
  
Miroku's form could be seen rushing towards them and he quickly knelt besides the angry demon to check for a fever. "Inuyasha....I told you to stay put." He scolded. "You have to rest until that poison wears off, too much movement could cause it to get worse." Miroku helped him get to his feet, grumbling about how irresponsible Inuyasha could be.  
  
But before they disappeared her turned to Kagome, his yellow eyes seemed to search her for a while. "Stay put. It's bad enough Sesshoumaru stole the jewel shards... Don't do anything else stupid. " he hissed. With a small sigh and a shake of his head Miroku lead him away, the idiot.  
  
"Poison? My shards..." Kagome let the word linger for a while. He was poisoned. She felt sorrow for him for some reason. Despite the fact that ever since the incident in the woods he's been finding ever reason to anger her, she actually felt sorry for him. She looked around her for the first time; she was perched up against a small tree. Her bow and arrow lay neatly next to her. Sango lay not to far from her, her back had been bandaged and she was now sleeping soundly.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo asked cautiously tugging at her shirt.  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Fine Shippo, I can take care of myself and I'll prove it to him, to them all." Kagome looked down at her bow and arrows. For as long as she could remember Inuyasha had been there to protect her. She never really had to worry about danger and she was extremely grateful for that, but lately he treated her like a burden and she didn't like that.  
  
"What are you going to do Kagome?" Shippo in truth was afraid to ask, but whatever she decided, he would be there by her side.  
  
"Right now...I'm going to sleep." Was the reply. The little fox nodded and snuggled into Kagome's warm arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome awoke later that night; the sky was pitch black with only the stars to guide her and a small fire. Sango was still sleeping next to her. To her left she could see Miroku sleeping peacefully, his staff lay across his shoulder. Inuyasha lay sleeping next to him, the Tetsusaiga at his side. Setting Shippo down she silently crept towards them. The fire crackled cheerfully as she neared it, it's warmth reaching out for her. She just wanted to make sure they were sleeping.  
  
She neared Inuyasha first, waving her hands in front of his face first. No response. Next she tried touching his hand and to her relief the most movement she received was a flinch. She turned to leave, not even bothering to check the Monk. Through his mumbling every now and then the name Sango was heard. But there was something else among the quiet noise, a different name coming from the direction of Inuyasha. Had he heard her? Slowly she crept back to where he lay and knelt besides him, a hand on his shoulder.  
  
No, he was still sleep but then what was that noise she had heard? Her heart sank with realization as the sound was heard again. She backed away from him, her heart filling with anger. He wasn't calling her, but that bitch Kikiyo! That's all he talked about. And it pissed her off to no end. Maybe once she left he'd finally be happy and he could have his Kikiyo. She got up to leave, stopping when her eyes fell on something. The Tetsusaiga. Quietly Kagome picks it up and leaves, that ought to hurt his pride a little. She stops at her tree and picks up her bow and arrows and turns to leave.  
  
"I'm coming too Kagome!"  
  
She turns, fastening the Tetsusaiga to her waist with some rope. "Shippo, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah...where you going?" he asked wiping sleep from his eyes.  
  
"To get my jewel shards back." She replied grinning when he jumped willingly into her arms. He'd follow his Kagome anywhere. Turning back once more she left silently into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo clung to Kagome's back as she sped through the forests as if she knew them. Since when was she this fast? In the past Inuyasha always ended up carrying her, but at the speed she was going she might be able to match him in speed. Shippo wondered where her sudden burst of energy came from but decided to remain quiet and enjoy the ride.  
  
A demon would stop them in their tracts every now and then, but Kagome would take care of it with her arrows of Shippo with one of his clever tricks. Sometimes fighting wasn't even necessary and they were able to run on by. Kagome seemed really upset by something and she could tell it had everything to do with Inuyasha. He had really done it this time.  
  
Finally after four days their destination was reached. The Western Lands. She'd finally be able to get her jewel shards back and then she'd go back to Inuyasha and rub it in his face. She could hardly wait! But then again the more rational side of her was begging her to turn back and forget everything. "This is it Shippo.... If you're going to follow make sure you're not to close." She warned.  
  
The kistune hugged her tightly. "Be careful Kagome!" he whispered softly as he watched her go. She hesitated a little before continuing, stopping to hold her side for a little bit. After that he couldn't help but worry, after all, this was Sesshoumaru!  
  
Kagome readied her bow and arrow as she stepped out into the tall grass. Fireflies buzzed through the evening air evening the scene a peaceful look. In the distance she heard giggling, a small girl! Perhaps she had gotten lost and ended up on Sesshoumaru's land. It wasn't safe for her to be here.  
  
As she got closer the laughter grew louder and soon the shape of a small girl came into view. Her plain blue Kimono was full of dirt, as well as her cheerful face. Her eyes big she let out another series of giggles as she chased the little fireflies around in the tall grass. "Look Sesshoumaru- sama! Look!"  
  
Kagome tensed and froze on the spot, standing behind the girl like a silent statute was the lord of the Western Lands. "You...you're my pathetic Brother's wench." He said calmly, to calm for comfort. "You do realize that you're trespassing on my lands." He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
That gaze.she hated that look he gave her, so...creepy, haunting. Finally gather up some courage she readies and arrow on her bow, a determined look on her face. "Sesshoumaru! I believe you have something of mines..."  
  
Topaiza: dun, dun, dun.! Suspense! How the hell does Kagome move so fast? Why did her side decide to start bothering her? What will Fluffy do to her? 


	3. Chapter Three: Realization

Chapter Three: Realization.  
  
"Hand them over you jerk!" Kagome yelled, releasing her hold on the arrows. She stepped back, gasping when all of them were avoided or swatted away. Mentally she slapped herself. 'Duh Kagome! This is Sesshoumaru here, not some push over!' Sometimes she had to admit she was too stupid for her own good. A plan in mind she put it into action stepping back cautiously. Her senses told her that he'd be making a move soon but her senses could not prepare her for what happened next.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaped forwards, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her down to the ground. The small girl, who's giggles were once heard was now screaming in the background. She hated seeing violence. Shippo's wail traveled to her as well, but she would be brave...for Shippo! Her mind made up she set her face into a glare. He wasn't so scary, well maybe he was but he didn't have to know that. Sesshoumaru was just a larger, more stubborn form of Inuyasha without the sit command. Yeah right...  
  
He stared down at her for a while and she tensed under that gaze. Would he kill her? "I want the Shards you stole Sesshoumaru!" she repeated. She fixed her glare again determined not to back down.  
  
A hint of confusion flashed in his eyes for a moment then he lets her up. Jewel Shards? "I would never sink so low as to stealing your shards. I am innocent." He replied. The little girl ran up to him, hugging his leg while looking up at their new visitor.  
  
"HA! Yeah right!" the miko huffed. How dare he? Innocent indeed! "Return them now!" Much to her annoyance Sesshoumaru turns his back on her and leaves, the small girl at his heals. "Hey you! I'm talking to you!" She hated being ignored; he could have at least pretended to pay attention. After all she wasn't leaving without what she came for.  
  
Shippo scurried up to her, patting her and begging for her to leave. He didn't want her to get hurt, but she refused to back down and instead reached for her arrows only to find them gone. She had used the all, damn it! 'What now...what now? Think Kagome!' The silver haired demon's form was slowly disappearing in the distance. Taking a step forward and then another she finally found the strength to run after him, ignoring the now throbbing pain in her once dull side. "Stop damn you!" she screamed, her hand reaching instinctively to her waist to grab the sword.  
  
That the sound of the blade being unsheathed the demon lord turned to find the blade's tip pointed towards him. She dare come to his lands, demanding something he didn't possesses with the sword he had for so long been after. It was too easy. "Stay back..." he commanded to his follower, the girl in turn nodded obediently and watched as he walked back towards the 'crazy lady'.  
  
Kagome's grip on the sword tightened. Oh! He made her blood boil! How dare he toy with her! He would pay. He'd pay for hurting Sango and for poisoning Inuyasha! He'd pay full price! Shippo backed away, sensing something change about her. It was almost scary. A small smirk played across her delicate face allowing him to see something he never noticed before, fangs. What the hell? "You..." she hissed bringing the blade down in one mighty blow causing it to transform.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, pure confusion playing across his face. What was going? The Tetsusaiga transformed for a mere human? How? Even he didn't understand it, but what amazed him even more was when she expertly brought the blade down, intending to slice him in half. Luckily her jumped up the way landing behind her. She was fast. "Stop running away!" she yelled brining the mighty blade back up for another round. Her stance faltered a little and suddenly she dropped to the ground holding her side, the Tetsusaiga in its original form at her side.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo screeched running to comfort her. She looked bad, her face was covered in beads of sweat and her breathing had become short. "Kagome, Kagome!" he shook her to get a reaction, any reaction, jumping back when she blacked out suddenly. What was wrong with her?  
  
Sesshoumaru watched curiously. It was amazing that such a small girl be able to wield the Tetsusaiga, their father's mighty blade. "Sesshoumaru- sama...?" He looked down to find Rin tugging at his pants leg. "Please...pretty please?" she stared up at him with large dark eyes, so sad.  
  
Giving in he sighed and nodded. "Alright Rin, fine." He answered softly, watching as her face lit up with joy. It took so little to make her happy. Walking to the sleeping girl he picked her up, careful not to wake her and headed back towards home. Rin followed behind, the swords cradled in one hand and Shippo's arm in the other. Things were defiantly about to heat up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened, squinting closed as the warm light sun hit them. With a soft grunt she managed to sit up. A bed.? How'd she get here? "My...head." She groaned. The sound of giggling caught her attention and she snappend her head in the direction of the noise, spotting a little girl. "Uh...hello?"  
  
"You woke up! I'm glad, you had Rin worried!" the girl piped cheerfully. She crawled up next so Kagome and grinned. "You're all better now!" she pointed to her now bandaged side.  
  
Kagome followed the gaze, blinking in shock. That wasn't there before... "Did you do this?"  
  
"No...Sesshoumaru-sama did after you fell asleep outside yesterday!" Rin giggled.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome couldn't believe it, why would he help her of all people. Since she fell asleep yesterday. A whole day had past...since, wait where was Shippo! She searched around franticly for the little fox but he was nowhere insight.  
  
Just as she was about to ask of his whereabouts the door to the room slid open and Sesshoumaru stepped in. He stared down at her for a while then looked to Rin, who in turn nodded and ran from the room. Kagome would have laughed if he weren't standing there. Sesshoumaru as a father like figure just seemed to far from reality to be real. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Kagome snapped her mind back into reality. "Uh...yeah." She answered softly. He was being nice to her? He wanted something. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you attack us for the shards?"  
  
"I never left my lands, there was no need to." He replied smoothly, his eyes narrowing. There was something about her; he sensed something different about her. He had noticed it before, but now for some reason it seemed to stand out more. Something Demonic...  
  
"Liar! Why do you always have to be right! I saw what I saw, I'm not blind you know!" she balled the sheets in her hands, her face formed into a cold glare. He pushed her back onto her bed pulling the covers up over her. "Go to sleep...the faster you heal the faster I can kick you out." He turned and left closing the door behind him. Walking towards his quarters he turned to Rin's door, listening to the giggling from inside. She obviously found that annoying little kistune. Continuing on he couldn't help his mind from wandering back to Kagome. The little fox boy, Shippo, was no doubt a demon and if she chose Kagome could pass the fang of his father on to him. But there were a few things that puzzled him. Where was that idiot hanyou Inuyasha? Why did she have such a powerful sword with her? Why could she wield it? And most importantly, why could he sense traces of demon youki within the young Miko?  
  
Topazia: there! Another chapter done! I might as well let you know that I'll update every three to four days. Don't want to keep you guys waiting... ^.~ 


	4. Chapter Four: New Beginnings

Topazia: Tulip the Cabbit Chic.(riiight.o.o') I'd like to answer a few of your questions. First of all I'm not doing anything to Kagome...really! ^^' And why is Fluffy being so nice? Hmm.I don't know read on and find out. And last but not least you will never get a cookie from me because we're rivals and you can never tell if it's poisoned or not! *sweet smile* Just joking Lauren.Ahem.^^  
  
Chapter four: New Beginnings.  
  
In the two days that she was under Sesshoumaru's care Kagome healed quickly, much to the demon lord's amazement. Her disappearance would mark a week tomorrow and she was amazed that Inuyasha hadn't come looking for her. But then again he was in pretty bad shape the last time she saw him. Kagome sighed, looking around her new room. It was beautiful. Despite the fact that she had been stuck in bed for two days she just now got a chance to look around at it. Beautiful wasn't even a good name to describe it. The room was bright with delicate white walls that had been painted to resemble a peaceful valley. She had never seen so many flowers or birds, as a matter of fact, she had never seen anything like this before!  
  
Her bed rested against the back wall and she had to step up to get to it, but Kagome was always grateful for its comfort. The Tetsusaiga rested next to it On the left side of the of the bed there was a wall that lead to a private bath and to the right a table stocked with paper and writing utensils sat. Further along the wall with her desk was the door leading to the rest of the house. Her surroundings were nice but it was still something that troubled her. How could someone so cold, so heartless live in a place like this.  
  
"Kagome Look!" The little fox ran up to her a big smile on his face. In his hand he held a drawing. "It's of Inuyasha!" he explained pointing to the unusual image. Kagome tensed upon hearing that name and seeing this Shippo lowered his image excusing himself then running off to Rin who sat at her desk.  
  
"Inuyasha...what's that?" Kagome heard the girl say. She sighed and fell back onto her bed. What's an Inuyasha...? She could answer that, a bastard, jerk, idiot, wannabe.and the list went on.  
  
"Oh, he's Sesshoumaru's brother!" the fox piped cheerfully. He had to admit that he was terrified when they first arrived in the Western Lands but not anymore. Who would've known that Sesshoumaru of all people liked children, sort of...  
  
"I drew a picture of Sesshoumaru-sama with pretty flowers in his hair. We can put them together and give them to him!" Rin suggested. She hugged the picture to her chest adoringly.  
  
"No! No...I don't...well, I think Kagome might want to keep it." Shippo knew the relationship between Inuyasha and his brother wasn't a good one. It would be better for him and Kagome if the half demon wasn't mentioned. Rin's face fell a little but she nodded.  
  
Kagome sighed she was so bored! Did she want to take a bath or walk around maybe? A bath seemed real nice right about now but staying in such a nice place for took long could get addictive. She decided she'd do a little exploring, that is if Fluffy didn't mind.  
  
At the sound of the door sliding open she sat up and fixed a glare on her face. "Man, don't you ever knock?" she sneered sarcastically. The nerve of this guy!  
  
"Not when it's my house." He replied smoothly, brushing a few stray strains of hair behind his ear. He looked down at the small children before glancing back up at her.  
  
"What? I could have been naked!" she grimaced a little. Actually he could, it was his house. She turned away and crossed her arms over her chest with a small huff.  
  
"So...?" Kagome blushed, ready to let out a string of curses but stopped noticing Rin and Shippo staring at her. "I came to check on you but obviously you're fine. Whoever attacked you planed it out well, the bruise on your side you now carry is an unusual one." The demon lord continued softly.  
  
Kagome turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Might I remind you that it was you that attack us?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression remained neutral but his voice told otherwise. "As I've said before, attacking you is not worth my time. So if it will make you feel better you can stay here until my innocence is proven." He muttered angrily.  
  
"Yeah right, like I trust you!" Kagome sneered, picking up the blade and pointing it at the demon, a glare fixed on her face. She wouldn't let her guard down, no! Not now.  
  
"I swear on my life not to touch you." The demon lord gave an irritated sigh. She dare insist that he of all people want to 'touch' her? He was starting to regret his decision... That same unusual flicker of youkai emitted from the young girl and triggered his senses. After a while she sighed and defeat, nodding she got up tied the Tetsusaiga to her waist and left, pushing past him to leave the room. He stared after her retreating form, such a strange girl...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her. Across from her was the door that led to Rin and Shippo's room, going to the left of the hall would lead to Sesshoumaru's quarters. She'd keep that in mind if she ever decided to piss him off one day. Taking the right side of the hall would lead you to the dinning area, guest rooms, and a garden. At least that's what Rin told her. She'd steer clear of Sesshoumaru's wing and just stick to the rest of the house.  
  
The garden caught her attention the most. She would go there first. Humming softly, she straightened her skirt and walked down the hall glancing at the various objects and paintings that graced the walls along the way. There were pictures of various demons and even a few of the demon lord himself. Large tapestries covered many spots on the wall, most told stories of great wars or romances and Kagome loved every bit of it.  
  
Eventually the sound of running water met her ears and she turned right at a corner, her pace increasing with each step. The sound grew louder until it was drumming in her ears, a rhythmic sound. Finally she reached two large oak doors and pushed them open, her eyes wide at what she saw. The water came from a large elegant fountain sitting in the middle of the garden. It added tranquility to the place. Kagome let out a small squeal and rushed to it, dipping her hand into the cool water. Colorful fish of various shapes and sizes quickly swam away only to creep curiously back towards Kagome's intruding fingers.  
  
Her eyes traveled next to the many plants that graced the large garden. She had never seen so many flowers before and some were so large! There were white roses and blood red ones, azaleas, hibiscuses and many others she couldn't name. Sesshoumaru owned all this? Unbelievable. Beyond the fountain the garden opened up to large stairway that led to a large lake. Quietly she walked to it and sat down, tracing her fingers along the carvings in the cool gray stone. "Stay here until his innocence is proven...But I saw him do it." She sighed, leaning back and crossing her legs. "But he looked so serious though. I don't know." She sat in silence for a while drowning herself in the sound of the falling water from the fountain until her senses picked up something. Her eyes snapped open and she scan the area warily. Nothing. She was about to relax again but it happened again. That familiar feeling.that power, a jewel shard!  
  
She leapt to her feet and faced the direction of the shard. It was moving.a demon must have it! In a normal situation she'd be scared out of her mind but for some reason she was glad a demon had it. Now she'd have a chance to show Inuyasha that he wasn't needed, rushing down the steps she ran off towards the words, her hand clasped tightly on the hilt of the sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his desk in his room and walked to his balcony window, pushing the silk curtains away. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. He walked out onto it and looked down at the garden below, on of Rin's favorite places and then it hit him. Kagome's scent. She had been here but where was she now? She must have gone back to her room. Satisfied with that answer he was about to leave until he saw her slender form dart into the woods. She moved so fast, faster than any human he'd ever seen and for some unknown reason the presence of youki that he sensed earlier had returned, stronger than before... 


	5. Chapter Five: Dawn of the Blood Red Moon

Chapter Five: Dawn of the Blood Red Moon.  
  
Kaede hummed softly as she stirred the burning embers of the fire. Sango and Miroku managed to bring Inuyasha to the old priestess' hut before the poison worsened the demon's condition. "The poison is strong...but then so is Inuyasha's will to survive. Any other human or demon probably wouldn't have survived this long."  
  
The silver haired demon lay behind the old woman on a mat. Miroku sat to Kaede's right and Sango to her left, away from the monk's wandering hands. Inuyasha's still form breathed softly behind them, cringing with pain every now and then. "Ki...Kikiyo..."  
  
Sango turned back to look at the sleeping form and sighed. "I'm starting to think that he was the reason for Kagome's sudden departure." She turned and looked at Miroku, who in turn nodded. She missed Kagome and Inuyasha's constant bickering. It brought joy to them all, but not anymore. And to here him whispering that...that thing's name only succeeded in making her blood boil.  
  
"It's strange." He started. "Despite his condition he sneaks out some nights. I've seen him. I wonder where he goes." Kaede listens but says nothing on the subject. If she knows anything about the situation she doesn't let the others now. Instead she applies a cold towel onto the demons head. Sneaking off at night did seem like something he would do. But where would he go? Not far, that's for sure.  
  
"I bet it has something to do with Kikiyo." Sango sneered coldly. She stared into the fire and let out a sigh. "Why'd it have to be this way....?"  
  
Miroku glanced back at the hanyou as his cry echoed through the hut, one hand clutched the blanket and another held the space over his heart. "I don't know. But then, I guess all good things have to come to an end." He looked at the old woman. "Is he getting any better, he seems to be getting worse."  
  
Kaede looked up from her fire and sighed, looking back at the sleeping demon. "I have done all that I can...it is up to him to fight it now. It won't be long now." Came the reply. She cared very much for the demon and hated seeing him this way, but what bothered her the most was the name he kept whimpering. Kikiyo. If Miroku was right and he had seen Inuyasha sneaking out late at night then that must be where he goes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sky is dark and the black clouds overhead block the stars light. The shady trees don't help much either, but Kagome is determined not to turn back without her shard. She travels some more coming to a clearing, a campsite, or what used to be one. Bodies and body lay everywhere and Kagome backed away a few feet, her hand clasped over her mouth in horror.  
  
A stabbing pain shoots through her body suddenly and her hand instantly goes to her side, clutching it gently. "Ah...! I thought Sesshoumaru fixed this!" she mumbled, the pain, such pain! 'The bruise on your side you now carry is an unusual one...' his voice echoed through her head and she let out a small curse. It would be that side; something's always happening to it, first a shard was ripped from it and now this. The ark clouds that loomed over lead moved away, letting an eerie red light flow through. Kagome looked up curiously, her eyes fell upon a full moon, a blood red moon.  
  
Kagome didn't know why but for some reason she felt strange, really strange. What the hell is going on? Maybe it was something in the air...that had to be it. That would explain it. Her hand went up to her head and she swayed a little. She suddenly regretted ever leaving.  
  
Her sense pricked up again and her head snapped up. The jewel...it was close, very. Ignoring her sudden fit of nausea she trudged forwards, but she didn't have to wait long. She froze in the spot as the area of woods she almost walked into was torn apart. Letting out a small yelp Kagome jumped backwards, yanking the sword from her waist and bringing it up as a shield from flying debris.  
  
Her dark eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. A large demon loomed overhead in front of her. It's skin was as dark as the forest and out ranked many trees in size. It was huge. Its skin was scaly and glimmered in the eerie red light that illuminated from the red moon. It turned to her; it's red eyes gleaming.  
  
Kagome backed up a little and clutched the sword to her chest. In the past Inuyasha was always there to fight for her and protect her from harm, but not anymore. Wait, she'd come out here because she wanted to prove she could defend herself! And besides, she had a weapon! A smirk on her face she fastened the blade to her waist and positioned the blade in front of her. The monster in turn opened it's jaws and let out a roar. Kagome's eyes widened with shock, there in the middle of the things head was a jewel shard.  
  
This was it...she could do this... Determination planted on her face she shifted her feet into a fighting stance and leapt forward with speed the old blade raised...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He didn't know why, but he knew he had to protect her, or at least figure out where she had gone. It was the promise he had made and the fact that he sensed something wrong. The girl would be staying with them until his innocence was proven and he meant that, when she needed it she would be protected. Her scent was heavy as he traveled through the woods, a sign that she had not to long ago past through the area. A scream echoed through the air and he followed it to find her on the ground, covered in blood. Most of what used to be her ridiculous outfit had been torn to shreds. Her attacker made its presence known as it stomped towards her ready to deal the final blow and Sesshoumaru was about to jump in and prevent it but stopped.  
  
Kagome dug the Tetsusaiga into the ground and used it to help her stand. The short battle she had fought had been a long and bloody one, well to her at least, but she would not give up. She wasn't with Inuyasha anymore; it was just her and Shippo. If she couldn't protect herself no what made her think she could protect her little fox friend? "I'm...not....gonna...let...you...win!" Her mask of determination never left her face, instead it grew. With a growl she swings the Tetsusaiga to the side, ignoring the surge of energy that went through her as it transformed. It seemed so natural.  
  
The demon lord froze as he watched her. A human priestess transformed their father's mighty sword? How? A rare look of what could pass for shock past his beautiful features. What the hell was this...this girl? Not human, that's for sure... The sky seemed different to him for some reason. His yellow eyes rose to meet the red moon above and he frowned. Something evil was going on. Suddenly something else caught his eye. She seemed to change. Empty cold orbs had replaced her once cheerful eyes and that same demon scent filled his nose again... 


	6. Chapter Six: Tasting Hell

Chapter Six: Tasting Hell  
  
Kagome's eyes shone with pure hate as she swung the blade down at the demon. It had something she wanted and it was standing in her way. She quickly jumped to the side as a large claw came down upon her. Having missed it's shot Kagome took this time to cut the hand off. A satisfied smirk she watched as the monster howled in pain, raising its wrist up and clutching it to its chest.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand never left his spot. The miko's movements reminded him so much of his idiot brother, but her expression were that of a cold-hearted person...Kikiyo. It was something he could not place. He faded back into the shadows of the forest as the monster delivered a blow that sent the small girl flying into a fallen tree. With a grunt she got back to her feet, the blade resting at her side. She was panting hard now and bleeding freely from several new wounds. She was losing.  
  
The youkai lord wouldn't wait any longer; he had to put an end to this before it got was out of hand. He steps out of his hiding place, his fingers flexing for his attack but froze in shock again for the second time tonight. The demon roared, bringing its other claw down but the miko quickly rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet, the blade raised high. With an angry cry she swung it down on the beast's head, slicing it in half. Kagome jumped back as the thing fell in a mess of blood on the ground before walking up to it again. Her item awaited her and she quickly bent over and ripped the shard from the demon's head, muttering a string of curses. He watched in awe, her moments reminded him so much of that moronic hanyou brother of his.  
  
The sound of a twig snapping is heard and Kagome turned around, with the same cold, emotionless stare on her face to greet her "hero." She took a few steps forwards, her eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru. "You...what do you want?" she hissed, her voice just as dangerous as her eyes.  
  
The Demon lord arched an eyebrow at her; noticing for the first time small, yet sharp fangs as she spoke, her tone dripping with hatred. "I wanted to see if you were alright." Came the smooth reply. "The woods are dangerous for women such as yourself. I can't keep my end of the deal if you're dead." He put an emphasis on the last word.  
  
Kagome balled her hands into fists, her eyes narrowing. She started advancing towards him again, one hand balled at her side and the other tightly grasping the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as the tip dragged along the now bloodstained ground. "You came to check on me?" she barked out a stiff laugh. "Are you sure you weren't after my shard...?"  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her for a while. Her drastic change most likely had something to do with that blasted red moon. Some of it anyway. But then she never really did seem to be afraid of him and it was that quality in her that intrigued him the most about her. "I never knew it was out here." The demon admitted softly.  
  
"Liar!" The girl roared. Her carol like eyes shone with hate. "You followed me out here for the damn jewel and you know it!" She flipped her sword gracefully in her hand and positioned it in front of her. "I will not be used as a toy!"  
  
Nothing could have prepared the demon lord for what happened next. The girl attacked him full force, rushing forwards with a direct attack aiming for his chest. He quickly moved out of the way, dodging gracefully almost like an ongoing dance. She skidded to a stop, rushing back towards him and trying again. Flipping the blade again she went for the shoulder, then the youkai's waist, his leg next. She seemed intent on taking him down piece by piece. He didn't want to hurt her, but if that's what it came down to then he had no choice... *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile two small children played, oblivious to the battle going on between their parent like figures. "Do you think he's dead?" the kitsune asked as he watched to still figure curiously.  
  
"No, he's just sleeping, see?" a small girl replied. She poked the small toad repeatedly until he moved, mumbling a string of soft curses. It had been at least an hour since the demon lord waltzed into the children's room telling them he had something to attend to and to stay put. Then he turned to the small toad, his faithful servant and threatened him about the children's safety. Shippo was sure that some of the words used to terrify the toad would haunt his dreams with unpleasant visions of the demon lord. Inuyasha's threats seemed like child's play compared to his brother's.  
  
"Isn't he supposed to be watching us...?"  
  
"Yep!" the small girl answered with a nod, her hair following her movements as she did so. "Hey! I got a idea! Let's play with Jaken!" she squealed, a grin plastered on her face.  
  
Shippo cocked his head to the side. Play...with that? "How...?" Rin gave him a sly grin before leaning close to the slumbering toad's form. She let out a loud shriek and watched as the small demon awoke with a start, a hand clasped over his heart.  
  
"You miserable, disrespectful, runt of a human! How dare you!" he roared and rambled on and Rin giggled giving him a playful smile before grabbing Shippo and running from the room, dragging the small fox with her and calling out a "come catch me". Jaken snorted and laid back down, thoughts of revenge flowing through his mind until his peace was interrupted by the sound of something crashing. His heart fell into his stomach as he thought about all the possibilities. Master Sesshoumaru would have his head on a platter! "Rin you miserable wretched child you! Come back here!" he bellowed racing from the room. Maybe if he begged his Lord would let him keep his head.  
  
He grabbed his staff ran out of the room and into the hallway searching for the children. That horrible child was trying to do him in...he could feel it. His eyes fell on a vase, a rather large one. It was white porcelain with paintings of golden dragons and red flowers on it. Unfortunately for him it lay in a pile at his feet and he would pay for it. As long as they stayed out of the kitchen he wouldn't have to worry about explaining to Lord Sesshoumaru why several of his servants had sharp objects impaled through their skin or why his home had been burned down.  
  
What if the little monsters had made it to his master's wing of the house? He could already picture the library in a mess, as well as the bathroom and the bedroom.  
  
Giggling was heard not to far ahead and Jaken gathered up his strength and followed the sound down the hallway. A large figure loomed overhead and he cowered as he realized who it was. "Master Sesshoumaru! Back so soon...? I was just uh...just um..." he fidgeted with his hands before throwing himself at the silent demon lord's feet, sobbing. "Forgive me master! Those wretched children have escaped me!" he cried. When no answer came he slowly looked up at his master to find a grin plastered on his face...? "Master are you feeling well?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, the grin instantly fading. How strange...Jaken's eyes followed to the demon lord's tail, it was different, and shorter than usual. "Master Sesshoumaru...since when has your tail been that short and puffy at the back?" A look of pure shock covered the demon's face and he turned his head to look, blinking as he confirmed this true. Jaken fumed, his staff swing fiercely. "Damn you imposter!" The little toad swung and hit the large demon in the leg, who in turn let out a small yelp and separated into two people.  
  
"Run!" Rin squealed."  
  
"Wait up!" Shippo called after her. Hey, if he can turn into Kagome, why not try the youkai lord himself?  
  
Jaken leaned against his staff for support. He felt a large headache coming on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Liar! You only want me here so because I can locate shards!" Kagome yelled, bringing the blade down in one powerful blow. The Tetsusaiga hissed as is met the ground creating a large crack in its course. Sesshoumaru jumped away, pushing a few strains of hair from his face. He hadn't the slightest clue of what the girl was talking about. She made it seem as if was being forced to stay where she was.  
  
"If you feel that way then feel free to leave and terrorize someone else." The demon sneered. They had been fighting for a while now and she still hadn't managed to hit him, not that he as expecting her too.  
  
That obviously wasn't the answer the girl was looking for because her cold exterior cracked a little and she lowered the Tetsusaiga, a bewildered look on her face. "Fight me and stop running away!" He wasn't even trying...the bastard was toying with her! Sesshoumaru took this time to grab her and push her up against a nearby tree, causing her to drop the sword. "Let me go..." she hissed as she realized what had transpired.  
  
"No..." the demon replied. "Have you tried looking at yourself lately...?" he nodded his head at he and slowly released her. Kagome stared at him for a while then looked down at her torn and bloodied skirt. Sesshoumaru threw her half a smirk. "As you can see I've tasted enough of hell today, but surely you wouldn't notice, especially since you were the cause of it."  
  
Kagome's eyes returned to their normal glossy color and her fangs disappeared. "Wha...what have I done?" she mumbled, turning her pleading gaze to Sesshoumaru. It wasn't like her to do things like that. She looked down at her bloodstained hands. They trembled slightly. "What...have I done?" she repeated again, softer this time, a wistful look on her face. Finally she sank to the ground, hugging herself as a soft sob escaped her throat. Maybe she was sick or something, it all started when she saw that damn moon! She had never really kicked anything...well at least not like that. Sesshoumaru never said anything but watched, after all it was better for her to release her feelings than to keep them in and Kagome was thankful for his silence. "What's happening to me...?" she looked up for the first time and stared at him. When no answer came she smiled sadly and lowered her head again. Everything just seemed to go wrong after she received that wound in her side. She could tell she was changing but she couldn't explain it and it scared her...badly.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her for a while. Sure the girl was bothersome at times and knew how to piss him off but there was something about her. That raven hair.those eyes, the way they lit up at the slightest thing. She was so easy to please. She could be a completely cheerful person at one moment and then fall to pieces at his feet the next. Then it hit him. She was just like his Rin in some ways.that would explain why he tolerated as long as he has. He knelt next to her and she looked up, her face streaked with tears. Almost immediately she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. The move had caught him off guard, but soon a small smile graced his lips and he relaxed, bringing a hand up to rub her head. He'd help her and make sure no one would hurt her...protect and take care of her...just like his Rin...  
  
Topazia: I was going to post this Saturday but I won't be here and didn't want to post late! ^^  
  
The Next Chapter: Remorse  
  
Kagome is afraid of her transformations...what if she was to hurt Rin or Shippo? Can Fluffy make her feel better? And meanwhile Miroku has a heart to heart talk with Inuyasha...can the monk change the hanyou's opinion about Kagome and her disappearance? Or will he bust Inuyasha over the head with his staff like he's been itching to do? 


	7. Chapter Seven: Remorse

Chapter seven: Remorse.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru-sama!" the small girl whined tugging at his pants leg. "Please, she hasn't come out all day." Rin's face formed into that of a pout, with the large sad eyes to match.  
  
He sighed and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes. He hated it when she did that. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted and it worked every time. "Alright...fine." He replied. He put up the book that he had intended to read before her interruption. It was amazing that even in his own study he couldn't have peace. The little Fox boy stood next to Rin, his head down and his thick bags shadowed his face. He remained quiet throughout Rin's begging and pleading. He seemed almost as depressed as Kagome. When ever the priestess was happy so was he, but when she was sad...  
  
Jaken stood cautiously in the doorway. Yesterday after the demon lord had arrived home and put the miko to bed the toad had attacked him, thinking he was the children in disguise playing another joke. Rin begged him to let Jaken off easy and he agreed, but that didn't mean he escaped free. Jaken now sported a lovely busted lip and a black eye, easy compared to what Sesshoumaru had planned to do...  
  
"Come on! Hurry!" The demon lord allowed himself to be pulled from his room by the small child and lead down the hall towards the girl's room.  
  
"Wait here..." he commanded as the room came into view. Knowing Kagome she most likely wouldn't want the children to she her this way. He quietly opened the door to her room and stepped in, making sure to close it behind him. She was lying down on her bed, her faces buried under her mass of hair. "Ka...Kagome?" he said the name soft.  
  
The girl rose up from her spot, her head still lowered causing a shadow to fall across her face. "Go away!" she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not safe to be around, not with whatever's wrong with me. I a monster..."  
  
Though her eyes where hidden from view the demon lord could not miss the crystal drops of water that fell from her face. "Only if you will yourself to be." The demon answered softly. He had grown fond of the girl since her stay. He remembered when she first arrived on his land accusing him of stealing his first reaction strike her down, but he couldn't, not with Rin there...she'd never let him live it down. But now...  
  
"How can you say that...? I attacked you like one and...I killed that demon." She protested. "I'm scared...what if next time I try to hurt Rin, or Shippo?" Her tears fell more frequently now and she didn't care, let them fall. That's what scared her the most. Hurting the innocent or someone close to her. She silently wished to return home, as if nothing had ever happened, to return home to the others and their sweet laughter. She wanted things to be the way they used to be, before she left and Inuyasha betrayed her. That day seemed so long ago...so distant. Inuyasha, that coward, she thought he cared...  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent for a while. Humans were so complicated. "Try not to think about what could go wrong...it only worsens the situation." He stared at her for a moment then looked away, not wanting her to be uncomfortable.  
  
She nodded after a moment, her head never once rising up to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry...so sorry." Once again this human had shocked him. What was she apologizing for? But then just like Rin, she was unpredictable. Maybe she was the thing he needed in his life. Her tears increased and he soon found himself comforting her just like he had last night. She cried her while he stroked her soft hair. She remained of a big Rin...but there was something different. Could it be that he had feelings for her.? He quickly shook the thought from his mind. He said nothing more, letting her to her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was bright and warm as it beamed down on the tiny village. Miroku sat calmly on Kaede's porch, a cup of tea in his hands. His eyes closed he'd bring the cup up to his lips and drink before setting it down again. He seemed at peace, deep in thought about something, but everyone knows that peace and tranquility can't last forever.  
  
Inuyasha walked from the hut, sitting next to the silent monk on the porch. A glare fixed on his face he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kagome still hasn't returned. I'm starting to worry." The monk said eventually. He casually took another sip of his tea and opened his eyes to look at the half demon.  
  
"Why worry about her?" the demon huffed. "I mean, who does she think she is leaving in the middle of the night. She doesn't care...she even left with the Tetsusaiga." He emphasized the last word, his eyes narrowing. He felt betrayed more than anything else. Why would she leave?  
  
Miroku tightened his grip on his cup before taking another sip. That idiot was so naive sometimes. He really didn't care for Kagome and even if he did he sure had a funny way of showing it. It was obvious that Kagome had feelings for the demon, obvious to everyone but Inuyasha himself. "She did care."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and snorted. "Yeah...whatever." He his eyes traveled to the villagers nearby.  
  
Miroku sighed. " Inuyasha did you even care for Kagome...?"  
  
The question caught him off guard and of a while he didn't answer. Did he...care? "I...I...did. She meant a lot to me." He looked down for a while. "Ireally did."  
  
The monk finished his drink, his face forming a frown. "Liar...you treated her horrible!"  
  
"What do you know monk? As if groping is a way of showing affection." Inuyasha spat back. He always protected Kagome, always.  
  
"Don't give me that! She felt neglected or ignored. I can see why she left." Miroku shouted. His patience was slowly slipping away and he was starting to receive several strange looks from the villagers but that didn't matter to him now. Inuyasha had to understand that he had lost something precious...very.  
  
"Ignored? Ha! How? Every time you turn around she's been attacked by a demon! You'd think after all that attention she wouldn't want anymore. That's still not a good reason for her to leave!" the demon matched the monk in intensity and refused to back down.  
  
Miroku had the right mind to break his staff across the stubborn demon's head but stopped himself. He refused to lower himself to that level. So instead he got up from his spot on Kaede's porch and dusted himself off and turned to leave. "Oh I don't know Inuyasha...I think it's a perfect reason to leave...just ask Kikiyo." He narrowed his words eyes, his voice dripping with venom at the last words.  
  
Inuyasha watched wide-eyed as the monk walked off, staff in hand. Ask...Kikiyo? What did she have to do with anything? Kikiyo. The monk's words echoed in his mind and it troubled him for some reason. Running a hand through his hair he sighed, glancing back at the retreating figure. "Kagome...she left because of me didn't she?"  
  
Next Chapter: With Time comes Healing.  
  
A little Kagome and Sesshoumaru fluff! And that 's about all I'm going to say for this chapter. ^^ 


	8. Chapter Eight: With Time Comes Healing

Topazia: A little Kag/Sess fluff.nothing to major; I'll save the good stuff for a rainy day! ^^  
  
Chapter Eight: With Time Comes Healing.  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the flowers around her. She casually strolled around the garden. Yesterday forgotten she was finally drug from her room by Rin and Shippo. Her tattered uniform had been replaced with a midnight blue kimono. At her left shoulder a shower of white roses started cascading down and across ending at the bottom right of the kimono. She loved it. Sesshoumaru insisted that she have some new clothes. He said that she would look ridiculous walking around in a bloody outfit, which was true but she didn't need him to tell him that.  
  
"Can't catch me!" Shippo's voice rang throughout the evening air followed by giggling. They had been playing for a while now, tag it was...yeah that's it. It was a cute sight to watch. It almost reminded her of Sota when he was little. She used to watch him run across the field with his friends. Now you couldn't pry him away from his stupid video games...he'd be as big as a blimp by the time she graduated...she just knew it.  
  
"I'll catch you!" Rin called back racing after the fox boy. Her face set with determination her pressed forwards. She'd show him!  
  
"Na-uh! You're too slow!" Shippo ran to Kagome and hid behind her kimono, gripping it tightly. Rin rushed over shortly a glare on her face. Shippo in return grinned at her from behind his 'new shelter'. Giggling Kagome stepped aside, giving the girl more access to her playmate. Shippo looked up at her with big eyes before running off again. "No fair Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry Shippo!" she giggled. She turned, walking back to the fountain and sitting at it's edge. Peaceful, so peaceful. "Ah!" Her hand shot out to her side again. The throbbing pain had returned had returned, it was dull but still there and it bothered her. Letting out a soft groan she brought her hand to her face only to drop them again. Sharp claws extended from him and a look of alarm crossed her face. Why was this happening...? She should leave...leave now before she had a repeat of last night with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Her mind up, Kagome quickly hid her hands and slowly backed away from the two children. It would be better if she went away unnoticed, then she wouldn't have to worry about answering the little one's questions. But where would she go once she left here? Back to Inuyasha? Yeah right, like he'd care... She couldn't go home, not like this.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome!" she froze as the raven-haired girl approached her, a grin plastered on her face. Shippo trailed behind no to far behind, panting and out of breath.  
  
The young priestess forced a smile. "What is it Rin?" She asked softly, her hands fidgeting behind her back. Maybe they wouldn't notice. But then again they might, children notice the simplest things sometimes.  
  
Rin stared at her for a while; she looked like a big kid standing there with her hands behind her back. Maybe one day she could get her to play with them instead of watching. Yeah.that would be fun. "Kagome...will you be Rin's new mother?"  
  
Kagome blinked. Mother...? Her? She looked down at the small girl, then at Shippo who smiled up at her. "I...I'm not sure I know what you mean Rin." She answered. She couldn't leave here. Shippo and Rin, she couldn't leave them they were just to cute!  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is like Rin's father and you both seem to like each other a whole lot...so can you?" she looked up pleadingly, with a pout to match. "Please? I'll be a good girl, promise!" she smiled this time.  
  
"Me...like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "You've got to be kidding me! What gave you that idea?" that was the most ridiculous thing anyone could ever tell her! The things children say!  
  
"Well it's true Kagome." Shippo added, a sly smirk on his face. "You get along better with Sesshoumaru better than you did with Inuyasha!" he chuckled a little when her blush turned a little darker.  
  
Kagome backed up, intending to leave. "Shippo, you're jumping to conclusions." She didn't get far because as soon as she had taken a few paces she ran into something. Turning around she looked up and met a pair of yellow eyes. "Sesshoumaru...? I'm sorry! Didn't see you there." Kagome mumbled, bringing her hands up to run them through her hair. It was then that she noticed that her hands had turned back to normal. How very strange...  
  
He gave her a curt nod then looked to Rin, who in turn nodded, grabbing Shippo and leading him back into the house. She knew that when he gave her that look he needed privacy. He watched them leave before turning back the Kagome. "So tell me, why is it that you came here in there first place?" he watched her intently as he waited for an answer.  
  
Kagome shrugged in reply and looked to the ground. "I came here to kill you at first, remember?" she replied. That obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear because his gaze never left her. Those yellow eyes searched her closely, sending, shiver a down her spine.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze never faltered. "You're lying, I can tell." He replied softly. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and he noticed. "I know had something to do with that idiot hanyou Inuyasha...am I right?" There was something unusual about her showing up on his lands and he wanted to know why.  
  
Inuyasha, that name brought back such memories. Her uneasiness suddenly turned to anger and she glared up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. And just who do you think you are prying into my life?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing for a while, but his eyes never leave hers. "Fine...if you do not wish to tell me I'll respect you request." He fell silent again and said nothing more about the subject.  
  
Kagome looked as if she had more to say but stopped. He wasn't going to bother her about it? No wait...this is Sesshoumaru, not Inuyasha! She sighed, relaxing a little. A nice bath would do her some good right about now. Help her relax. She muttered a good night to Sesshoumaru and went around him to leave but stopped as he reached out and grabbed her hand. Instantly her anger flared up again. "Look, I told you I don't want to talk about it so drop it!" She froze suddenly realizing the look she was receiving. She had a feeling that he didn't want to ask her a question...  
  
Topazia: I know, I know! Evil place to stop. *cowers* don't hurt me! ^^'  
  
Next chapter: Wistful Thinking  
  
Kagome can't seem to keep her mind of a certain silver haired youkai... She's starting to make some changes...one's that will stay with her. Meanwhile, she's not alone a demon is nearby and trouble is brewing...And I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for some type of fight scene, but be patient it's coming and I think you'll find it interesting.hopefully ^^ 


	9. Chapter Nine: Wistful Thinking

Topazia: A little fluff nothing major...but it's there a little cute moment.  
  
Chapter Nine: Wistful Thinking.  
  
Kagome sighed, looking out to the glistening lake in front of her. The sun had set, leaving only the stars and the fireflies to light the night sky. Shippo and Rin had returned outside shortly after Sesshoumaru had left. They played for a while, but now they sat curled up on either side of her.  
  
Her mind for no apparent reason traveled to Inuyasha and her perfectly cheery mood turned sour. "Inuyasha...I'm glad I left." She huffed angrily. "He didn't care...it gets dull after a while when someone doesn't return your feelings." Shippo stirred in his sleep and she looked down, smoothing his thick hair a bit. The small boy instantly calmed down and slipped back into a peaceful sleep. "Besides, he only pretended he cared because I look like Kikiyo and can locate the jewel shards." She stared up angrily at the night sky, as if hoping her glare could reach him. "Good luck finding them now!"  
  
Despite how hard she tries she can't stop the tears that begin to fall. A cloud of hurt and betrayal settles over her heart. "I...I hate you Inuyasha...I mean that." She sometimes wished that she had never fallen through the well and met Inuyasha, and this was one of those times. Kagome took a deep breath and whipped the tears from her eyes, there was no use crying over it. She'd survive. She'd only stay long enough for her to finish collecting all of the jewel shards and then she'd leave...for good.  
  
Rin and Shippo stirred a little and Rin even whimpered a bit. Kagome smile and rubbed the small girls head until she settled down back into a deep sleep. Rin's words crossed her mind again. 'Will you be Rin's new mother?' She looked down and smiled at the girl. No...she wouldn't leave. She'd stay here with Shippo and Rin. Besides, she'd make a good mother; well at least she thought so.  
  
Muttering to herself she ran a hand through her hair. Why was she thinking of Inuyasha now? She never really had before. Kagome looked up to the sky, a picture of a demon forming in her mind. A mass of silver graced the top of its head, flowing at the slightest touch of wind. Inuyasha...? The name seems to echo throughout her mind and the demon hears it too...Slowly he turns around revealing himself. The yellow eyes stared at her. This demon had several markings on his face...a moon being one. Sesshoumaru? Kagome shook her head fiercely to rid herself of her thoughts.  
  
"Ok, that was weird. Snap out of it girl! This is Sesshoumaru!" she mumbled, a blush forming on her face. He was such a strange demon. He wasn't as heartless as he seemed, well that was obvious if one would see Rin. His presence still lingered around her from earlier. He came so close it sent shivers down her. When she turned to leave he grabbed her hand, holding her in place, but he didn't want to argue as she had suspected, instead he brought her into a hug. She didn't know what to think at first. But somehow she knew that he wanted to help her. It was a hug of understanding and it was one that she desperately needed.  
  
Afterwards, he released her and said nothing. Kagome could have sworn she was a brief moment of anger flash within those yellow orbs but she said nothing. Quietly he excused himself and walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. "He has been really nice to me hasn't he?" Kagome mumbled. "Nicer than Inuyasha..."  
  
The dull pain in her wretched side started again and her hand went to tenderly rub the spot. Her hair grew out more in long black silky strains and her eyes faded into cold, dark orbs. Unknown to her, the color of her eyes would change eventually back, but her hair would not. Instead she would continue to change...  
  
Topazia: This was an extremely short chapter and I'm sorry! I'll update earlier. I know I might confuse people with Kagome's transformations and stuff, but don't worry! It will all come together soon, as well as more (and better) fluffiness...  
  
Next Chapter: Trouble Brewing.  
  
Inuyasha finally decides to go after Kagome and sets off through the forest. Unfortunately He's not alone... Kikiyo finds him. Inu/Kik fluff...(sarcasm) Yay. .. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Trouble Brewing

Chapter Ten: Trouble Brewing.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, eyeing the others lazily. It was a peaceful scene. Kaede and Miroku were talking quietly amongst themselves about some stupid herb or something. Sango was sitting next to Kaede playing with Kirara. She chuckled softly as the small animal jumped up and rubbed against her cheek. There was only one thing missing, two figures that seemed like ghosts to him now, as if they never existed.  
  
The first figure, he could see her clearly. If she were here she'd probably sit next to him and smile. She had a beautiful smile and he missed it dearly. When she was around all his troubles seemed to melt away into a peaceful bliss. A bliss that he would do anything to obtain once again. Inuyasha hated to admit it but he wanted Kagome back. She brought so much to his life...hell, he even missed their constant fighting, hell everyone did.  
  
The second figure he also missed, Shippo. The little runt would probably sit next to Kagome and plague him with questions until he got tired. Inuyasha yawned, eyeing the bowl of food tiredly. Yeah...if that runt was here he'd eat the food before he even got a sip. He missed them both, Kagome and Shippo.  
  
A loud crack echoed through the hut followed by a string of cruses and Inuyasha's head snapped up to see Sango standing over Miroku menacingly. He could have sworn he saw fangs, but knowing Sango he wouldn't be surprised. The monk coward under the girl's fiery gaze. "Sorry Sango...it's just that I saw something in your hair and I felt it my duty to rid you of it." He pleaded.  
  
Sango's fist connected with his head and once again Miroku's face met the floor. "And what exactly does my hair have to do with my ass?" she thundered, her fist shaking as if threatening another beating.  
  
Miroku pushed himself off the ground and rubbed his head tentatively. "It slipped, honest!" It never hurt to try.  
  
"Liar!" Miroku's face once again met the ground and soon his agonized cry filled the air as Sango commenced in breaking his back with her foot. Once satisfied, she sat down again, mumbling something about perverted men.  
  
Inuyasha, snorted. Some things will never change... With a soft grunt he got up, causing all head to turn and stare at him. "I'm going to look for Kagome." He said. He took some time to think about what Miroku had said. Maybe she had been feeling neglected. After all, he was always saying something to anger her, not that he meant it but she never knew that...  
  
Sango got up and walked to where her weapon lay. Gently she picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. Kirara instantly bounced to her side, looking up at her master curiously. Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'm going alone, you stay here...I have a feeling that Sesshoumaru has something to do with this...and that must be where Kagome is." He clenched his fists and looked down at the ground. "He better not have hurt her...or I swear..."  
  
"Inuyasha." He looked up at Kaede. "Ye must be careful....come back in one piece..." she gave him a soft smile.  
  
He nodded towards the old woman then turned to leave. "Yeah...whatever just make sure you stay in one piece. I don't want to come back and find out that you've fallen apart old woman." He left, stepping out into the warm night air. Sesshoumaru would pay if he found one hair out of place one Kagome's head, he'd pay dearly and he'd see to it. He'd rip that bastard limb from limb. A smirk formed on his face as he thought of the many ways to torture his brother before he killed him.  
  
Suddenly he leapt to the trees, becoming a blur of red and silver as he past. The only thing on his mind was Kagome. He never knew he'd miss her so much. Why didn't he see it before? His eyes narrowed as a familiar stream came into view. He remembered seeing Kagome swim there many times in that ridiculous thing, what was it called...? A swimsuit... A small smile played across his lips as he remembered those days. He cared for Kagome more than anything...more than...  
  
He froze suddenly, jumping from a tree and landing at the river's bank. "Kikiyo..." he half whispered, more to himself than to anyone else. His body went stiff as the familiar scent filled his nose.  
  
"Inuyasha...." The dead priestess emerged from the woods, a smile on her face. She walked to him and rested an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Kikiyo...no." The hanyou pleaded softly. "Not now, I have to go." His eyes never met hers instead they wandered elsewhere. He couldn't look her in the eye, not now.  
  
Kikiyo cocked her head to the side, her silk like hair following her movements as she did so. "Oh...? Where are you going Inuyasha?" he didn't answer nor did he look at her. "Inuyasha?" her hand left his shoulder and went up to cup his face, to make him look at her. "Where are you going?" she repeated softly with the same softness as before.  
  
He melted at her soft touch...so soft. "Kikiyo." His hand went up to cover hers and for a while Kagome was forgotten. Only she mattered.  
  
"Silly boy, is that all you have to say?" she chuckled breaking away, leaving her scent to linger on in the demon's nose. She sat down at the rivers bank and patted the spot next to her. "Come sit with me now." He silently obeyed and sat next to her in silence. He said nothing for a while, but instead watched her as she toyed absentmindedly with a flower. A gently breeze had picked up, taking her hair with it, and she looked up smiling, reaching up to push some of it behind her ear.  
  
Inuyasha watched mesmerized for a while before answering. "I'm going after Kagome." He looked away, afraid of her reaction. He thought that he could get over her.but then maybe not. He couldn't help but be drawn to her. He had to see her. He'd even meet with her some nights to talk or just walk, enjoying each other's company and the silence.  
  
Kikiyo looked down at her lap. "I see...so you care for her more than me?" she inquired softly. Her hand left the flower and rested in her lap.  
  
Inuyasha blinked in shock. What was she getting at? "No I didn't say that I just." he fumbled for the words, knowing that there was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to win this argument. It was near impossible.  
  
Kikiyo clenched her hands into fists in her lap, her head never rising. "She means more to you than me? Your first love?" her head rose now and she was clearly hurt. Her eyes burned from the tears that threatened to fall. So this was it. She was going to lose him to a mere child? Her reincarnation.  
  
He rested an arm on her shoulder. "Kikiyo I..." Damn he should have known the day when he'd have to choose between the two would come. He cared for Kagome, there was no denying that but Kikiyo was his first love...he still loved her dearly. Kagome might hate him now...but...  
  
"If you really love me...you won't leave." She muttered grabbing his hand. "If you truly love me, then you'd stay here with me." Her gaze pleaded with him and he found himself being brought into her warm embrace. She pulled him close, letting him rest his head on her chest. She draped her arms around him and rocked him softly, a humming a sweet tune.  
  
"Kikiyo..." Inuyasha could help but fall limp in her arms. She used to hold him this way years ago and sing the same tune before she died...before she... he pushed away suddenly. An image of Kagome flashed in his mind. He couldn't do this...no not right now. Kagome needed him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to the startled priestess. "But I have to go...she needs me." He leant over her and kissed her softly on the lips before getting up and leaving. Kikiyo watched him go, a glare forming on her face. Kagome would not take what was hers.  
  
Next chapter: Monster.  
  
In this chapter the demon in the forest will be revealed and a fight scene will begin. Kagome learns a new trick in the process. Kag/Sess fluff coming up in the chapter after this if you wanted to know.  
  
Topazia: Strawberry shortcake, I know you're confused about some things in the story, I'm sure a lot of people are. But trust me, it will all make since towards the end, promise. ^^ Or you can shoot me or something. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: monster

Topazia: I am so sorry for taking so long with this update. But for some strange and unknown reason FF.net refused to let me upload! Well.enough about that, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Monster.  
  
About an hour has past and Kagome still hasn't left her spot on the steps. The fountain and various other noises created a sweet lullaby and she fought the urge to fall asleep. It's late and she should really put the children to bed. She looked down drowsily at the snoring figures cuddled up in her lap.  
  
Stifling a small yawn she removed to the bodies from their spot and stood. She froze suddenly and looked around to the surrounding forest. Something was wrong.very wrong...she could sense...no smell a demon nearby. She rubbed her head. "Ok...I've been hanging around the dog brothers for too long...get a grip Kagome!" She settled down again, but froze. It happened again.  
  
Not far off in front of her some bushes moved and she quickly snapped her head in that direction, quickly behind over Rin and Shippo protectively. She could run with both of them and there was no way she would leave them. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the tall figure stepped out of the forest. It was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Rin and Shippo awoke slowly, rubbing their eyes and yawning. "Hey, hey you! Have you lost your damn mind? You nearly scared be to death!" Kagome growled. The two little ones looked up at her curiously but she paid them no mind and instead continued on with her rant. "I'm too young to die of a heart attack, but living with him he just might make it possible. Honestly!" Kagome lifted her head suddenly and stared at the demon before her. He looked back, a smirk forming on his face. It sent a cold shiver down her spine, and not a usual one, it has a look that made her blood run cold.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed. Her face lit up when she realized who Kagome had been cursing. It was kinda mean of him to sneak up on them though. If he had come from the woods then he must have come back from scouting the forest.he said he had to, something about demons that didn't belong there. The amazing thing was that he didn't send Jaken to watch after them! That meant that he really trusted Kagome. Rin giggled with delight. She might get a new mother after all! She started to rush forwards but was yanked back by Kagome.  
  
Shippo stared at her curiously. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he looked from one adult to the other. He didn't see anything wrong? Why was she acting so strange? Surely she wasn't still mad about him scaring her? It was a joke!  
  
Kagome looked down at the small raven-haired child and tried her best to smile. "Rin honey, stay away from fluffy there's something wrong with him." She whispered. Rin gave her a confused look, but obeyed. She didn't see anything wrong.  
  
Sesshoumaru took slow deliberate steps from the forest, his hand half hidden and dripping with...poison? "Kagome...Inuyasha's wench." He hissed in a low voice. "I'll rip you to pieces and send you back to that mutt, where you belong." The words casually rolled off his tongue.  
  
"Wench?" Kagome repeated. Who the hell did he thing he was? Had he planned this all along? She didn't have too much time to think about it before leapt into the air, bringing his hand down a foot away from Kagome, Rin, and Shippo. "Watch it!"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't miss next time...." he replied jumping back a few feet.  
  
Kagome eyes widened and shone with fear. He was really trying to... "Kagome!" she looked down at Shippo, the little fox demon was franticly tugging at her kimono and pointing to something. Her eyes focused on a small black haired figure running across the field to a certain demon.  
  
"Rin no!" She pried Shippo from her waist and rushed forwards. "Stay here!"  
  
The fox child watched as she ran after Rin, she seemed different some how. Her hair was never that long before. It sure did grow fast.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought his hand up for a clean strike, just one hit and she'd fall dead. Then he brought it down with speed and grace that only he could master, but before it could penetrate the small child's smooth flesh someone intervened. Kagome's anguished cry rung out through the air as sharp claws dug through the flesh in her arm. The miko fell in a heap onto to Rin, making sure to keep her head covered. Sesshoumaru seemed to be enjoying himself. "I wanted to save you for last wench, but looks like you want to die first..."  
  
Rin crawled out of her proactive hold and turned the girl over. "Kagome...?" she whispered, shaking the young woman. "Kagome!" still no response and Sesshoumaru had started closing in for the kill.  
  
With a soft moan Kagome sat up and rubbed her head. Her eyes instantly traveled towards her wound. It was deep, but then not too beep to cause major damage in the long run. "Rin...go with Shippo, go back into the house for now and hide." She slowly got to her feet, turning to watch to make sure she made it without any problems. "So this is it, huh?" she turned to the demon, a glare fixed on her face. "You planned it the whole time, didn't you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe..." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Then let me ask you on thing."  
  
The demon cocked his head to the side slightly, his hair flowing with his movements. "Feel free to ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." He replied.  
  
"Why did you do it? You tricked me." Sesshoumaru was silent for a while but suddenly leapt at her full force, meaning to spear her with his claws. It was always so much fun to play with your prey before you killed them.  
  
Kagome jumped out the way, landing a few away from where he landed. Fighting a Kimono should prove interesting. Her hand went instinctively to her waist but drew back as if burned. The Tetsusaiga was back in the room; she didn't have anything to fight with! She flipped back as he delivered another blow. What was she going to do? He was acting so weird, but then again so was she.and it all happened after that red moon. That was it. But she had to do something, because if she fell now, what was to stop him from going after the children. "Rin...Shippo..." She wouldn't give up! Not that she had anything to fight with. "Ah!" her side! Her blasted side! Why now of all places?  
  
"You seem troubled miko?" he sneered. "Don't worry, I'll soon put you out of your misery." He lunged at her again, claws raised, he'd cut her up slowly and then watch her bleed to death...  
  
"Not if you go first..." Kagome hissed, and she meant it. That same cloak of hurt settle over her heart. It seemed that everywhere she went she was either hurt or betrayed. And how dare he involve Run and Shippo in this, how dishonorable. He came down at her again aiming for her neck, but she rolled to the side, lashing out with nails of her own. The demon yelped in pain, glaring at her as blood seeped through his garments.  
  
Kagome blinked and looked down at her hands. The nails from before, they'd grown back...good. Her speed returned and she speed towards him, dodging to the side to avoid his attack and rushed behind him. A smirk on her face she reached for the long silky tresses and yanked, bringing him back. "You missed..." she hissed tracing her nails along his neck, before jumping back. He wouldn't catch her again.  
  
He smirked rising to his feet. He flexed his poison drenched hands and leapt at her, knocking her off her feet and pinning her to the ground. She was right where he wanted her.  
  
Kagome frowned, the poison dripped from his fingers and unto the ground with an unpleasant sizzling sound. Dripping? She looked at his neck where she had cut him and then to her blood drenched fingers. Her has drawing near...she had to act fast...  
  
Sesshoumaru's cry echoed into the air as blades of blood ripped through the flesh of his chest. "Wench! Where'd you learn that?" he growled.  
  
Kagome chuckled darkly. "Let's just say a little doggy told me..." she replied. She stood up, a new confidence filling her once again. "Let's finish this!" she roared.  
  
Sesshoumaru backed away slowly, towards the house. "It's been fun miko, but there will be other times...we will met again and on that day that I drag your lifeless body back to that pathetic brother of mines. He turned, phasing from view and leaving her alone. Sighing Kagome staggered slowly back to stairway that led to the garden. It was over...? Good, she'd hunt him down later and finish him off. Bastard...to think she felt for that nice guy act. She mentally kicked herself. " Duh Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru, no the boy next door." She should have seen that one coming. Sighing she lay down on the steps and slowly drifting off into sleep. She would never make it to her room anyway. She shivered a little as the cool night breeze blew through her tatter kimono, but stopped when she felt a warm hand on her cool body.  
  
"What....?" Kagome mumbled. She looked up into two yellow eyes.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha...?" No...that wasn't right. Her vision cleared revealing her visitor and suddenly a loud smack echoed through the air as her hand met his face. She quickly sat up, a glare fixed on her face. "Back for more bastard!" she roared.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for a while and then brought his hand up to touch his cheek. It had a slight stinging sensation to it.  
  
She jumped to her feet. "Don't look at me like that, you monster! You could have hurt Rin and Shippo! I don't know what that red moon did to you but I don't like it!" she yelled, balling hands into fists. If he'd come back then he was about to regret it. She would not let him get off so easily.  
  
Topazia: Strawberry shortcake, I know that there are some things about the story that aren't clear right now...I'm sure many people feel that way, but I promise that it will make since towards the end. Or you can shoot me or something...^^  
  
Next chapter: New development.  
  
Kagome's true form will be revealed (I'm sure you all have just been waiting for that...^^) and it won't come easily. Good thing our beloved fluffy is there with her. That's all I'm going to give away for now, I'll post again in three days. ^^ 


	12. Chapter 12: New Development

Topazia: Back with another chapie! Isn't it wonderful? Lol...Thanks for reviewing! I love reading them. ^^  
  
Emme: You wouldn't hurt the nice author person would you?  
  
Jupiter's light: Thanks for the compliment! I'll try to update every three to four days.  
  
XBM-903: Thanks for telling me about my errors, and you're right. I do stay up late. (Which is why I don't have a life now...) But I will definitely try to catch them!  
  
Strawberry Shortcake: I wouldn't let the two Sesshies kill each other! That wouldn't be fun. Besides, I have other plans for him. ^^ And I will keep my promise. Scout's Honor! Lol...  
  
Mar: Lol... Three weeks? Does it really feel that way? Sorry! Something came up.  
  
Atashi-wa-Yume: Hm...a lot of people seemed to think Naraku is the demon causing all the trouble. Do you really think so? It could be him, but then maybe not...things aren't always what they seem. This chapter should prove that. ^^  
  
Chapter Twelve: New Development.  
  
"I can't believe I believed you!" Kagome yelled. "Stay on your lands...ha!" He'd pay for doing this to her...he'd pay dearly, she'd make sure of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru backed up a little. A genuine look of surprise covered his face. What had caused this sudden change? He had come to check on her when he smelled the scent of her blood but she was obviously fine.  
  
"You wanted me to think you cared didn't you?" she ranted. She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "I should have known I couldn't trust you, betrayal seems to run in the freaking family!"  
  
He reached out to her, maybe if she'd calm down first he'd be able to get to the bottom of this. Sadly that didn't go as planed and Kagome's fists met with the youkai's face. A small wave of anger washed over him but it soon faded. He couldn't find it in her heart to stay angry at her. He cared for her too much...did he love her? He suddenly had the urge to hold her, not a huge, but actually hold her and tell her how much he cared. He craved more of her, a hug wasn't enough and it took a lot of strength to keep from stealing her lips in a kiss the last time he embraced her. How disgraceful...was he of all people falling for a human? But then was she really human, he'd often sense traces of demon within her.  
  
"I hate you!" she rushed forwards, swiping at him with her nails, it was then that he noticed the change. Since when had her hair been that long? How unusual...humans didn't normally grow hair that fast. She seemed to change in height too, right before his eyes Kagome's height seemed to increase ever so slowly.  
  
She rushed at him again aiming for his neck. He gracefully dodged, leaping out of the way to avoid her attempt. Sesshoumaru chuckled to himself as he watched her, Kagome's face was set full of determination, determination that masked most of her anger.  
  
"Stop laughing bastard!" She jumped forwards again, catching him off guard and scratched his neck. How dare he laugh at her! That arrogant, stupid, jackass... He stared at her in shock before bringing his hand up to brush the new scar on his neck. It stung slightly and even as he reached to touch it the warm crimson liquid started flowing from it. The youkai reached up casually, letting the blood trickle onto his waiting hands before licking them clean. He didn't know why but there was something seductive about her anger towards him. No one ever challenged him in this way, except for that idiot brother of his but no one else, especially not a woman.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. Once again, he was playing with her as if she were a toy and it made her want to wring his neck. He may not have cared for her but that was no reason to bring Shippo and Rin into the matter. That's what pissed her off. He had gone too far... Kagome readied herself for another attack but stopped, dropping to one knee. Her breathing became short and her hand once again reached up to caress her side. A soft groan escaped her lips and soon she was doubled over in pain.  
  
Kagome couldn't describe what she was feeling. One moment it felt as if her whole body was on fire then the next minuet she felt as if thousands of pin needles had been impaled deep within her skin, piercing the bone. At times it would be a nauseating feeling and she had to fight the urge to throw up and other times it felt as if something was trying to rip her apart from the inside. It hurt worse when the feelings combined... Kagome couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hair, throwing her head back in an ear- piercing scream.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in horror. He walked to her and knelt by her side. He longed to reach out for her, to touch her to make the pain to go away but every time he tried it seemed that her body would writhe in pain and move away from him. "Kagome..." he whispered softly. Whatever was happening with her it felt familiar, as if he knew it from somewhere or read about it in one of his books. The girl didn't answer but instead curled herself into a fetal position and sobbed uncontrollably, a yelp of pain escaping her lips every now and then. "Fight it Kagome..." the youkai lord reached out and stroke her hair gently. "I know you can do it fight it."  
  
Kagome's body shook from pain and her sobbing. She made a silent wish for death, a quick one to end her misery. The pain was too much and it was tearing her apart inside, literally. "I...I can't." she managed to choke. The pain was so intense that even Sesshoumaru's kind and gentle strokes couldn't reach her.  
  
"Listen to me Kagome...you have to fight it. Don't let it take control." The demon cooed softly. "You can do it." He continued his strokes, watching her intently. He wouldn't give up on her, no not now.  
  
Kagome nodded concentrating the little bit of strength she had left. A soft pink light surrounded her and the demon lord backed away suddenly. She could do this...she could...the pain shot through her again and the pink light faltered then died. "I can't...I can't do it!" she sobbed, cringing in pain.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. He would not leave her; he loved her and couldn't bear losing her. He would see her through this to the very end; they would get through it together. "Yes you can." He reached for her hand and squeezed to slightly.  
  
That same unbearable mixture of pain racked her body again and she fell into another fit of tears. Why her? What had she done? "Kill me please...just kill me." She pleaded softly. It was all too much, the random pains in her stomach and now this. It was almost as if something was trying to rip her apart in the inside and it was driving her crazy.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head gravely, never releasing his hold on her. "No, I can't do it. You can make it through this." He knew she was a strong girl she had to pull through.  
  
Kagome tried again, the same peaceful light surrounding her body and she welcomed it as if it were a long lost friend. The more she concentrated the more her pain seemed to fade away. After what seemed like forever the light faded and she slowly sat up, her long black tresses spilling over and her shoulders and covering her face. The pain was gone with only a slight throbbing sensation from her side as proof that it ever happened. She felt different somehow...but she didn't know why. "Kagome?" a smooth voice whispered softly. Kagome blinked and brought her hand up to her chest. She was alive! And did she just hear Sesshoumaru call her by her name? Was she dreaming? Sure he would talk to her but he never mentioned her name, not even once.  
  
The demon watched her warily, as if almost expecting her to collapse again or as if she was some fragile piece of glass. Slowly Kagome raised her head and met his gaze. A look of shock instantly replaced his usual indifferent one. This wasn't Kagome...the scent was the same but the face... "Oh Gods..." The miko sat on her knees staring back at him with cold, blank eyes.  
  
Her once large innocent eyes had been replaced with those that shone of pure hatred. It was a look that didn't suit Kagome, but now... She had changed so much. Her body had grown taller and more mature. Her new curves shown clearly through her dirty kimono and it looked as if it had shrunk. The thickness of her hair he had once known and loved had faded, only to be replaced by long silk, straight like tresses that just barely past her behind. She looked so much...he dared not to say it...he wouldn't.  
  
"What?" she cocked her head to the side and stared at him curiously, her flowing hair following her movements. The look of innocence seemed out of place with the body she now sported. "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that? The demon looked as if he had seen a ghost. She instantly sensed something wrong and slowly staggered to her feet, walking to the nearby lake peering at her reflection. The person that stared back at her startled her and she let out a small yelp. She tried again, hoping that maybe she was just tired and wasn't seeing well but the same cold expression stared back. When Kagome touched her face the woman in the water touched hers, when Kagome blinked so did the woman. Her eyes widening she turned to Sesshoumaru and covered her mouth with her hand. The woman that stared back at her, her reflection was Kikiyo. "But...how...why?" the girl stammered. What the hell was going on?  
  
Sesshoumaru grimaced. "Who ever attacked you had this planned, they knew what you would transform into." The bastards...what was the purpose of transforming her into a dead miko? It made no sense.  
  
Kagome lowered her head and turned away from the clear lake. "I'm sorry...I should just go, I've caused you so much trouble already." There was something weird going on and she suddenly felt a blanket of guilt settle over her heart. Sesshoumaru hadn't attacked her; it was someone else...but why? Why was she always getting attacked?  
  
Sesshoumaru released a soft sigh and turned to her. "I don't care what you've done or what you're turning into, I can't let you leave no matter what." He meant every word.  
  
Kagome narrowed her cold eyes at him, and glared menacingly, which was scary seeing as she now possessed the body of Kikiyo. "There you go again trying to rule my life! What do you mean I can't leave? I'll leave when I damn ready and nobody will stop me!" her mind was made up and she finally had decided to go, despite the fact that she vowed never to leave Rin and Shippo. She turned to leave back into the house, all she needed was the Tetsusaiga and she'd be well on her way. She pushed past the silent demon in front of her and stalked towards the house, but stopped when his hand reached out and grabbed her arm. Kagome rolled her eyes. If he was still trying to prove his innocence she was willing to leave and believe him, she didn't want to fight about it, besides, she believed him. "Sesshoumaru...Let. Me. Go." she hissed dangerously.  
  
His hand never left her arm, but instead pulled her closer to him, his golden eyes staring into her, making her shift uncomfortably. "The reason I can't let you leave is..." he paused for a moment, as if trying to word what he wanted to say. Finding nothing he decided to let his feelings do the talking instead. Kagome was about to retaliate with a smart comment but was silenced when Sesshoumaru's lips pressed against hers. Kagome instinctively responded by letting her eyes flutter close and wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by snaking his arms (Topazia: I know Inuyasha chopped one of his arms off but for the sake of the moment lets say the hell with that scene! ^^) around her waist and pulling her closely.  
  
It felt so right and Kagome couldn't help but melt in his strong embrace. He nibbled on her bottom lip, softly nipping and sucking until she opened her mouth to grant him better access. Kagome released a small moan from her lips as Sesshoumaru's tongue intertwined with hers and reached up to run her hands threw the thick mass of silver. Kagome was his and nothing would change that, not any demon or transformation. She was his and no one else's. She shivered slightly, another moan escaping her as the demon trailed his fingers up and down her back.  
  
Meanwhile Rin bounced around like an over hyper bunny on speed, a grin plastered to her face as she watched from the doorway that led to the garden. "I told you they liked each other!" she giggled, clapping. She'd get a new mommy after all! And best of all, that new mommy was Kagome!  
  
Shippo smiled as well. "Anybody can tell that Rin." But the small raven- haired child ignored him and continued bouncing around in her own innocent world, oblivious to the things around her. Sometimes Rin scared him and this was definitely one of those times...definitely.  
  
"They're gonna have lost of babies and Rin will get to play with them all!" she squealed, glomping poor Shippo in the process. The poor Kitsune didn't know which one was worse, Rin's scary behavior or Sesshoumaru and Kagome with lots of children, didn't Rin make up at least three by herself? Yet he had to admit, it was about time that stubborn demon and Kagome got together, they were so perfect for each other!  
  
Topazia: How'd I do? Good? Bad? Did it suck? Are you confused? Don't worry! It will clear up soon...  
  
Next Chapter! Thirst For Vengeance.  
  
This chapter will be pretty much about Inuyasha. The true meaning behind Miroku's words, 'Oh I don't know Inuyasha...I think it's a perfect reason to leave...just ask Kikiyo.' Will be explained! And we'll finally know why Kagome left. 


	13. Chapter 13: Thrist for Vengace

Chapter Thirteen: Thirst for Vengeance  
  
He stopped for a moment and sniffed the ground, which much to his annoyance caused him to receive many stares from the villagers, but he didn't care, Kagome's scent was growling weaker and he had to keep track of it. Even though it had been about seven or eight days since she had left the group there were things that still alerted him to her presence her.  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up and he reached out and grabbed a pedestrian, pulling him near. "Hey you! Have you seen a girl with a short green dress walk through here?" he barked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
The poor man instantly brought his hands up to protect himself, squirming in the dreaded demon's grasp. "Please...please don't hurt me! I have a wife and family!" The villagers had started to gather around and several were holding weapon and cursed the demon and sent him warnings and death threats.  
  
Inuyasha glared in frustration and shook the man again, terrifying him. The silver haired youkai could have sworn he saw the human turn at least three shades of green. "That's not what I asked! Who gives a damn about your fucking family answer the question or I'll slaughter the whole village!" he glared at the residence of the small village and almost instantly a low murmur of talk erupted. Of course Inuyasha didn't mean what he said, the people just needed a little...motivation.  
  
The crowd silenced and parted as a young woman in priestess clothes stepped forwards, her hands behind her back. She nodded at several people as she made her way to the front and Inuyasha could instantly tell that she was a well-respected woman. She had thick black hair that rested about her shoulders and soft dark eyes. The woman stood about his height. "Greetings stranger..." she smiled. "I am the priestess Kionji."  
  
Inuyasha snorted and dropped the man he had been holding, glaring at him as he disappeared into the crowd. "Finally someone with since." He spat.  
  
Kionji stared at him for a moment. "You, I know you mean no harm so what is your purpose here?" she heard his threats as she approached but could feel that he was harmless.  
  
"I want some answers." The demon hissed. "Now will you help me or will I have to lose force?" he was losing his patience...  
  
"You will do no such thing." She patted her back where her arrows lay. "Ask and well shall she."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, a glare fixed on his face. "I wanted to know if you had seen a girl pass through here, she was carrying a sword, maybe a bow and some arrows, and she wore a ridiculously short dress."  
  
Kionji placed a hand under her chin and stared off into space for a moment. "Yes..." she started slowly. "I remember a girl like that. Her name was Kagome and she had asked for some arrows."  
  
"Do you know which way she went?"  
  
Kionji pointed behind him. "She went through those woods, she said she had business in the western lands. Yes...I'm positive that's where you'll find here Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha muttered his thanks but turned back realizing something. "How did you know my name?" he had never past through here and he was sure that many heard his name but never seen a drawing or description.  
  
Kionji chuckled and brushed a hand through her hair. "Kikiyo talked about you all the time...she would always send letters." Inuyasha's face faltered and a look of hurt washed over him. "She was my aunt. I never got to meet her but I could tell from her letters that she was a wonderful person."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and turned away, mubbling his thanks and headed towards the western lands. "Yeah...thanks." As the village disappeared behind him he couldn't help but wonder about the monk's statement. 'Oh I don't know Inuyasha...I think it's a perfect reason to leave...just ask Kikiyo.' It kept repeating itself like a broken record and he felt like creaming. He picked up his pace into a run, pacing along a river and listening a lit flowed off onto its unknown destination. A river...? Kikiyo...  
  
~*~ Short flashback ~*~  
  
Kikiyo raised her bucket from the river and poured it over herself. It felt so good and cold in the hot night air. "I know you're there Inuyasha, come, sit with me." The miko never turned but instead, kept her gaze ahead at the glistening river.  
  
Inuyasha crinkled his noise but slowly crept near, sitting with his hands in his lap. How does she do that? Know that he's there without seeing him? They sat in silence and the demon couldn't help but stare. The water sparkled with diamonds in her hair and gave her skin a glossy, almost angelic look to it. Was she real? Yes...and she was his...all his. He would sneak out all the time once Kagome and the others were sleeping and hasn't been caught yet.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Will you ever leave me?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her curiously. "Wha-what do you mean? Why would I?"  
  
Kikiyo turned to look at him and smiled. "If you truly love me...then you'll never leave me..."  
  
Inuyasha draped an arm around her waist and pulled her near. He loved her... "Never..." he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it meet hi gaze before planting a kiss on her lips. Kikiyo rested an arm on his shoulder while the other hand rested on one of the arms around her waist, rubbing it affectionately.  
  
The demon's ears perked up suddenly, there was something watching them, something familiar...a scent. Inuyasha could tell that the presence was not harmful so ignored it, leaving Kikiyo's lips and trailing down her neck with butterfly kisses... The presence he had sensed earlier now dripped with hurt and betrayal, but that didn't matter, all that mattered now was Kikiyo...  
  
~*~ End of Flashback ~*~  
  
Inuyasha frowned, shaking his head. Suddenly he regretted sneaking off at night to see Kikiyo. That familiar scent, that velvety blanket of betrayal. He cringed, letting a small groan escape his mouth. He knew why Kagome left. He knew it was more than what Miroku said. Kagome always knew he cared for her and some harsh words just weren't enough to drive her over the edge. The scent from the forest so many weeks ago before all this mess started belonged to Kagome, and that is why she disappeared in the night a week later after the incident. She felt used. "Kagome..."  
  
A wave of worry washed over him and he couldn't help but wonder if her trail leads towards the western lands, did that mean she was with Sesshoumaru? Was she all right? Did the bastard beat her or violate her in way? Inuyasha stopped his pursuit and lowered his head. He'd never be able to forgive himself. If Sesshoumaru caused Kagome the slightest harm he'd...he'd... "Sesshoumaru, I'll kill you!"  
  
Dun...dun...dun! Okay! So far we have Kikiyo pissed off at Kagome for stealing 'her' Inuyasha and then we have Inuyasha swearing to kill poor fluffy, not to mention the imposter demon that's been running around. And why the hell the does Kagome look like Kikiyo? ^^ Ah...so many questions...so many answers. But don't worry, it will all make since soon. Ahem.  
  
Next Chapter: Calm Before the Raging Storm.  
  
Kagome and Fluffy cuteness. Kagome doubts that Sesshoumaru really meant to kiss her, but that he did it because she looked like Kikiyo. More fluffy goodness then Sesshy asks questions about Inuyasha. Will Kagome answer or will she get mad again?  
  
Coming up: Ever wonder what Kikiyo has been up to? Well probably not but do you really think she'd just walk away and let Kagome go? *waits then bursts into laughter* A little bit of the mystery should be cleared up here.  
  
Also, I plan on doing a whole chapter of fluffy goodness. I know some of you've been waiting for it! I'll call it Moon Watching. ^^ 


	14. Chapter 14: Calm Before the Raging Storm

Chapter fourteen: Calm Before the Raging Storm  
  
Shippo and Rin watch not to far from Sesshoumaru and Kagome. The little fox boy sighed contently. Watching the two reminded him of a fairy tail where the prince always gets the girl or something. How come it couldn't always been this way? But then they didn't always stay with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would probably never hold Kagome like his brother.  
  
Rin smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt his Rin. The first one was fake." She grinned then nodded as if confirming herself true.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked, he tore his eyes away from the adults to look at her.  
  
"The demon Kagome fought earlier wasn't him..." She turned away from him then rushed forwards squealing.  
  
Upon hearing Rin's voice Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and turned to great the bubbly girl. "Rin...?"  
  
She ran up to him, tackling his leg and putting it in a death grip. "Kagome's gonna be Rin's new mother and there's gonna be lots of babies to play with!" she squealed nuzzling the leg as if it were a doll. Shippo ran to Kagome and looked up at her grinning.  
  
"Whoa, whoa wait a minuet! Who said anything about children?" the miko said, her face gone pale. Her...children? That's a laugh, besides she was too young! 'Yeah right, in your own time Kagome...' But why was everyone jumping to conclusion? I was just one kiss?  
  
Rin stopped and looked up at her with her best pouty face of death. If it worked with Sesshoumaru then it would work with Kagome! "You mean...no little babies...?" she peered out slyly from behind Sesshoumaru's leg, her eyes wide and filled with tears.  
  
Kagome turned her pleading to Sesshoumaru who smirked and shrugged back. How dare they turn against her! At least Shippo was still loyal. She looked down at the fox child only to find that he sported a smirk similar to Sesshoumaru's, of all the nerve! "Well...Rin...I uh...maybe later when you're older." She faked a smile, or attempted to anyway. It seemed to work because in a heartbeat she had unlatched herself from the demon lord's leg rushed past Shippo shouting out a 'can't catch me!'  
  
Kagome watched them leave then sighed. Then she gently tugged at her long hair. Did he really kiss her or did he do it because she looked like Kikiyo now? She looked like... She shivered slightly then turned.  
  
Come on Kagome! This was Sesshoumaru, not that idiot Inuyasha! No everyone was that stupid. She was just being paranoid...besides he wouldn't do that to her. He's never left her side or made her fell unwanted. He really cared. Besides, he never actually met Kikiyo. She gave a soft smile, chuckling at her silly fears. How could she have ever thought that her Fluffy of all people would hurt her that way? "I'm really sorry you know."  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. "Your apologies are not needed. And don't give me the story about you've cause me too much trouble, its old." She shoot him a glare and he chuckled.  
  
"I was trying to be nice thank you very much!" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She turned away muttering a string of curses. "How rude! Honesty..."  
  
Smiling Sesshoumaru snaked his arms back around her waist and nuzzled her hair, taking in its sweet scent. "You've been through a lot Kagome...you should relax."  
  
Kagome stiffened, a blush crawling onto her face. "Thanks mom I might do that." She answered sarcastically, since when did she need someone to tell her what to do? If she didn't listen to Inuyasha what made Sesshoumaru different? Nothing, that's what! 'Inuyasha...it still hurts...that name, it still hurts.'  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed her hurt and pushed her hair back, softly kissing her neck. She melted instantly, sighing with contentment and reaching up to run her hand through his silky hair. So soft... "Do you still think of my brother Inuyasha?" he purred.  
  
Kagome released her hold on the soft tresses and let her hand fall limply to her side. "Yes...occasionally, I guess." She let out a sigh and looked towards the night sky. "I really shouldn't though, not anymore."  
  
"You never really told me why you came here, but I do know that it was because of him." Sesshoumaru hugged her to his chest and looked over his shoulder to Rin and Shippo. The two had found a new interest, the fountain.  
  
The priestess shrugged in his arms. "I found him with Kikiyo a few days before the demon attacked us." She mumbled softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and said nothing for a while, as if processing the information. So that was it? She came here to escape... "Do you miss him?" he asked after a while.  
  
Kagome turned in his arms and faced him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
She pondered the question for a moment then nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I do." It was the truth. She missed the fights between Miroku and Sango; it was so obvious that they liked each other...and Inuyasha. She missed him too. She didn't know why though.  
  
"Go back to them if you want." He hated saying it but if she still missed him wouldn't it be better for her to go back to where she would be happy? If she admitted to missing him did that mean that she preferred that idiot hanyou over him?  
  
Kagome blinked then searched his face for some kind of a meaning behind the words. He stared at her with such emotionless eyes it almost scared her. "I'm not my against my will, I'm here because this is where I want to be. I'll see them again." She stood up on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, a small smile on her face. "Besides, it doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
It was true, the pain stops today... Besides, it gets old when you love someone and they never return their feelings. It was time to move on and she knew she could be happy here, with Sesshoumaru. She backed away from him, telling him that she would be leaving to go inside.  
  
The youkai lord watched her save his poor traumatized fish from the two demonic children and usher them inside. Things seemed to be moving so fast. Not to long ago he wanted to kill her and now he was kissing her and craving more. He would never admit it openly but his growing desire for the miko was starting to drive him crazy. And then she was human! He was indeed growing soft...not that he minded. He'd protect her with his very life...she was all that mattered...  
  
Topazia: Sorry this was so late! Unfortunately the next update will be late too. I'll be busy all weekend so I can't post until Sunday of Monday.  
  
Next chapter: Evil intentions  
  
Kikiyo.enough said. What could be eviler than that? Oh and Naraku will be making a short appearance in this too. 


	15. Chapter 15: Evil Intentions

Chapter fifteen: Evil Intentions.  
  
Kikiyo smiled as she walked through the field, she had decided to rest in a village right outside Sesshoumaru's lands. A gentle breeze picked up and she faced it, letting the wind blow her hair. But don't be deceived. Just because she'd smile for people didn't mean she was happy. It was easy to disguise one's feelings. Inside hatred bubbled inside. (Topazia: oh wow! Like that's new.) Inuyasha was hers and hers only and no one could take him from her, no one...  
  
"Kikiyo!" The priestess turned her head to the voice putting on a smile as a group of children rushed towards her. The one that called out to her stepped forwards, a grin on their face. "Can we go now?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Kikiyo nodded and smiled bending down to stroke his hair. "Of course we can, but are you sure? You've all come very early." There was a chorus of 'yes" and she stood heading off to the stream. The children would do this every day. They'd meet her in the same field every morning and she'd lead them off to the stream to play. After a few hours they'd go back to the meadow and rest. There she would identify various plants and their uses, then quiz them over it.  
  
The stream was quiet and gentle as they approached it and the little ones instantly ran towards it. Every now and then she'd shot out a warning of not to go to far in. The river may look calm but it was deep and full of heavy currents.  
  
She watched, with a smile on her face, laughing occasionally when someone would throw water on her. Children were such wonderful creations. Beautiful and unique in their on way. Each and every one was different. With a contempt sigh she called them back, gathering the group and heading back to the meadow for a break before their lesson. She would have to leave soon. She'd go tonight while the villagers slept.  
  
The children stretched themselves out along the grass to allow their clothes to dry, giggling and pointing out random shape and patterns they found in the fluffy clouds above. Kikiyo smiled as she watched them, but a worker from the village interrupted her peace. He came panting up to her, his face pale. "Priestess Kikiyo! A demon has killed one of our maidens in the forest!" he choked.  
  
Kikiyo stared at the man for a while before rising gracefully to her feet. "We'll have to continue this another time. For now head back to the village where it is safe." She turned and nodded back towards the children. She quickly accompanied the group back to the village, grabbed her bow and arrows and set off. She'd have to leave someday. She couldn't stay here, now would be the perfect time to go. It was decided then; after the demon was dead she would continue her journey.  
  
She stepped into the forest, her weapon raised and ready. She took slow deliberate steps, making sure to keep her eyes alert. The forest was thick with the smell of demon, a foul one. "Naraku...show yourself!" There was a strong gust of wind suddenly and the priestess quickly braced herself, covering her head from flying debris.  
  
There was a low chuckle and she froze as she felt someone running their hands through her hair. "Ah, the tragic priestess Kikiyo...what a pleasant surprise." The demon cooed into her ear.  
  
Grunting Kikiyo pushed away from him, aiming her arrow straight at his heart. "State your purpose foul demon!" she hissed.  
  
Naraku smirked and circled her, his hands behind his back. "Just passing through." He replied. "But I couldn't help but notice that you were heading towards Lord Sesshoumaru's lands." He stopped his movement at these last words and turned to face her.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern..." the woman answered stiffly.  
  
He chuckled again, staring at her coldly. "It's really a shame. Inuyasha really is a fool. The woman he's come all this way to save from the claws of Sesshoumaru no longer needs him. It seems that he prefers Kagome of you, his first love."  
  
"Hold your tongue Naraku...I'm warning you." she tightened her grip on the bow and pulled back on her string.  
  
"So I've hit a weak spot have I? You plan on killing Kagome so that Inuyasha will fall back into your arms, am I right? You won't get far, not with the youkai lord watching over her. You'll need help." The demon continued.  
  
"You of all people are you saying you want to help me?" Kikiyo demanded lowering her arrow. Naraku nodded and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And what will you get in return?"  
  
"That is none of your concern...the girl will most likely hide away from the battle when the two brother's meet you strike there and I finish the rest." Silence fell over the both of them as the young woman thought over her situation.  
  
After awhile she put her bow and arrow back in their place on her back and she nodded. "Alright...it's a deal, but let me warn you. If I have been tricked I will not hesitate to kill you." Naraku nodded and in turn moved out of the priestess way as she walked past, leaving to go towards the Western lands. Her form slowly disappeared into the distance and he shook his head a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
That poor fool. That stupid mutt Inuyasha had moved on and fallen in love with her reincarnate and now she was desperate to get him back. Kikiyo should rightfully be his anyway, but that was okay, she would fall into his lap soon enough... and as far as Kagome, she wasn't a real threat, as a matter of fact he had a feeling that her life would be coming to a end very soon.  
  
Topazia: I know...this is a really short chapter, but I kinda have a case of writer's block and there's an evil, demonic child sitting clinging to my lap asking me random questions. He won't leave me alone! I can't type like this! O.o' Anyone want a little brother?  
  
Next chapter: Moon Watching.  
  
The long awaited chapter of fluff! It should definitely be longer then the other chapters so I'll try to get it out soon! 


	16. Chapter 16: Moon Watching

Topazia: Sorry! I had hell loading this chapter. It took me forever to get back to my computer. I was starting to forget what it looked like...  
  
Warnings: well...if you don't like the idea of reading anything containing sex skip this chapter and I'll post as soon as the feeling comes back to them. I haven't exactly been in a fluffy mood lately so this might not be as good as it could have been... Oh and Kagome's really OOC...more than usual. Be afraid be very afraid.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Moon Watching...  
  
Kagome sighed, stretching and turning her head to check on Shippo, who had curled up at her feet. He was snoring slightly and she couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was. Rin had also curled against her, muttering in her sleep every now and then. She had never expected to be this good with children!  
  
She groaned softly leaning forwards to prompt her head on her knees. She couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't do it. The kiss from yesterday still haunted her dreams. He had been so gentle with her, not demanded like she expected him to be, hell, she didn't expect to be kissed at all! This was all so...new...  
  
Maybe a little walk would help to calm her down. The garden sounded nice, the soft sounds of the flowing water and the little fish from within would eventually loll her into a peaceful sleep. Nodding to herself she gently pushed back her covers and slid out of bed, going to her wardrobe to grab a midnight blue robe before silently sneaking out of the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
The halls were empty, the torches lined along the hall flickered dimly as she went and she suddenly wished she had stayed in bed. Walking alone like this reminded her of some old horror movie that ended in a dead in hallway and a poor defenseless girl screaming as her stalker cornered her.  
  
Of course she was just letting her imagination carry her away, there was nothing in this old place that would hurt her and this was nothing like the horror movies she'd watch. She felt perfectly welcome here.  
  
A small blush crept across her face as she found her mind wandering back to the kiss her and Sesshoumaru shared. "Great, I'll never get that out of my mind at this rate. I can't believe this!" she sighed in frustration, turning the corner with the large doors that led out to the garden. "I'm falling apart over a stupid kiss! This is so stupid..." she pushed open the doors, her blush deepening when a small voice in her head muttered. 'But...still...you can't deny you didn't like it. You melted like ice in his embrace...'  
  
Great, now she was fighting with herself, it was bad when your own mind went against you. That was the last thing she needed right now. Maybe she just needed to relax, like Sesshoumaru suggested. A lot has been going on.  
  
She smiled slightly, walking over to her favorite fountain and sitting on the edge of it and playing with the water, stirring the sleeping fish in the process. One by one the small fish would float of towards the surface and nip at her fingertips or brush by her with their fins.  
  
She yawned to herself, feeling sleep starting to take over. It was peaceful out here. The only sounds audible was the large fountain she was sitting one, a few crickets, and an occasional croak from a nearby frog. Smiling softly she traced her fingertip along the side of a fish causing it to jump and streak away.  
  
Suddenly she didn't quiet feel like herself. She felt fine, but just...different. Kagome looked down at her reflection, her smile fading when the image of Kikyo stared back at her. When would she change back anyway? She couldn't stand looking this way. She missed Kagome smiling back up at her, not this dead bitch... "Oh well...if I don't change back, I guess I could just get used of being like this." She sighed and turned her gaze skyward.  
  
(A/N: Don't worry, she won't stay like that...no one deserves to be tortured that much. Except for maybe Inuyasha and Kikyo)  
  
The clouds parted slowly, bathing the area in a warm, peaceful light. Kagome stared up at it in wonder, so beautiful...full of mystery... It just seemed to have this effect on people and they almost seem transfixed by it's grace. She sniffed the air slightly as a familiar sent drifted her way. It was coming from the lake. She paid no attention to the fact that she was following a scent like a curious pup, but instead listened to her instincts. All she knew was that she wanted to be near this scent, she had to be close to it.  
  
Kagome walked forwards slowly, coming to the steps and slowly descending them, stopping at the bottom one. Her attention was on the lake, which gave off an eerie glow. Along the bank several articles of clothes had been discarded and lay neatly on the grass, a sash, a sword, white robes, and black boots.  
  
She smiled slightly as her eyes traveled to the owner of them. Sesshoumaru sat a few feet away from his things along the bank of the lake. His feet were submerged in the cool water, soaking the bottom of his pants. His left leg lay straight; disappearing into the lake while his right was prompt up, his arm draped over it lazily.  
  
Kagome stared in awe; the light from the moon seemed to only add on to his beauty. The pale skin of his bare chest glistened softly, giving him an unnatural glow and his hair clung to his back, heavy and dripping with water. He sat there, as still as a statue staring out at the calm surface of the lake, only moving his feet, creating small ripples in the process. He froze suddenly, pushing some of his hair behind his ear and turning to face her. He looked slightly surprised, his eyes half lidded and his lips slightly parted.  
  
Kagome stared back unable to move. She hadn't expected him to notice her! 'Well aren't you smart? Of course he'd know you were there! He's a demon!' "What are you doing out here?" she shook her head, the question catching him off guard.  
  
Kagome shrugged, walking forwards and stopping at where his things lay. "Well, last time I checked you let me stay here. Has that changed?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, letting curiosity take over. What was he doing out here anyway.  
  
"That's not what I meant..." he stared at her for a while, that same dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Moon watching..." she half lied. Her eyes traveled to the little moon marking on the demon's head. It was cute in a way, of course she'd never tell him that. "Are you feeling okay? You look funny." She knelt besides him, placing her palm on his forehead. He felt okay.  
  
"I'm fine..." he mumbled frowned as he swatted her hand away. She was the last thing he wanted bothering him right now. "Just go back inside...rest."  
  
"Bullshit, you're not getting rid of me that easily." The miko huffed. She sat next to him, following the youkai lord's example and dipping her feet in the cool water. She noticed that he shifted uncomfortably next to him but said nothing. "I couldn't sleep...so I came out here." She added.  
  
He said nothing, but turned away from her to stare out at the lake again. This was something that pissed her off greatly, but she kept silent. Why was he ignoring her? Wasn't he kissing her only a day ago? She sighed softly, inhaling the sweet night air, blinking softly when a strange scent filled her nose. It was him, but different. Maybe it was something he was wearing? No...she smirked softly to herself. 'So that's why he's ignoring me.' Well if Fluffy wanted to play hard to get, then she would too...ten fold!  
  
She yawned softly, leaning back on the soft grass on her elbows. Sesshoumaru turned at the nose and stared at her for a bit. Watching as her robe slid softly off her right shoulder. He waited for a while to she if she'd fix it, but she made no move to and instead seemed to be ignoring him, him of all people! "Something wrong Fluffy?" she asked playfully.  
  
He growled softly at the nickname, shooting her a death glare that dared her to call him such a name again. She didn't back down though but instead reached up and buried her face into his silk like hair, causing him to stiffen slightly. "What's wrong Fluffy, you scared of wittle Kagome?" she whispered tauntingly.  
  
"You're pushing your luck wench." The youkai growled menacing. Who dare she taunt him like this! As if that blasted moon wasn't giving him enough hell! She was deliberately touching him...the sneaky devil.  
  
Kagome chuckled softly. "Wench? Is that all I am to you now? Honestly...you and your brother have many things in common, like being illiterate when it come to forming words..." He got up and turned her back to him, stretching a little.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. So, his brother had taken her after all...now matter. She was his now and there was no way she was going to get away, not after a comment like that. He stood and grabbed her arms, spinning her around so that she faced him. "There's one thing that I do that my idiot brother will never manage to learn..." he gave her a sly smirk and she suddenly felt less confidant around him.  
  
Those yellow eyes bore into her and she knew she couldn't move, if Sesshoumaru really wanted something there's not much chance of you getting away... "What's that?" she asked, her voice coming out in a small squeak.  
  
"The full moon is something I dread...it is when our kind go into heat." Kagome shifted again, knowing she wasn't going anywhere. She remembered back when the full moon shone in the sky back when she traveled with Inuyasha, how sweet he was and how close he was to her while he slept...so close... "You've pushed my buttons so now...it's my time to push yours."  
  
He raised her chin with on of his clawed hands lowering his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Kagome's eyes widened at the soft touch and she melted into it, opening her mouth to let his tongue inside. It was a trill she'd never grow tired of and she was enjoying every moment of it.  
  
Sesshoumaru's hands had left her arms and now rested on her waist, pulling her near. He loved the feel of her near him. He'd show her, he was nothing like that worthless hanyou...nothing. He smirked to himself as he ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth, receiving a soft moan from the girl. She'd learn once and for all that playing with fire would get her burnt...severely.  
  
Kagome broke away from him and pulled him into a sitting position, crawling into his lap in capture his lips again. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, nor did she know she had the courage all she knew was that she wanted more.  
  
The youkai lord allowed her to have her fun for a while, letting her think she was in control until he left her lips, trailing down to her neck in butterfly kisses. She arched against him, rocking softly and he released a moan of his on. If she kept this up he wouldn't last long, not to mention this chapter would be cut short resulting in pissed off reviewers. So he picked her up and laid her down on back, pinning her hands above her head, his hair falling about him in a soft curtain of silver.  
  
Kagome pouted softly, attempting to arch against him. He chuckled softly at her failed attempt, trailing his finger down her chest resting at her waistline, and the lie for her robe. She stared up at him expectantly, her eyes growing wide when he brought his clawed hand down upon her, slicing the outfit in one clean swipe. "You bastard! That was new! How dare you!"  
  
He smirked at her, lowering himself towards her face, letting his warm breath tickle her ear. "You talk to much..." She moaned again, arching against him as he nibbled at her neck, growling softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru froze suddenly stopping his movements to stare at her. The scent of demon flowed from her, something else to drive him wild. But why? She was human...he'd figure it out later, besides it was probably just his imagination.  
  
He traveled down to her breast taking one his mouth and sucking it gently. He released her hands from above her head, moving his fingers to trail teasingly up and down against the bare skin of her side. She wiggled beneath him, arching and twisting under him while he nibbled away at the sweet skin of breast.  
  
Kagome clawed at the ground as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. It was almost strange when she thought about it. When this all started she would have never seen herself lying beneath Sesshoumaru in the middle of the night while she as torture to no end... She felt his tongue dart into her belly button teasingly and she whimpered, begging for release.  
  
"Aren't you enjoying yourself? Don't tell me I haven't been doing a good job."  
  
"Damn I hate you." the miko hissed.  
  
The demon cocked his head to the side, an amused look playing on his face. "That's...not the way to get what you want Kagome...you have to ask."  
  
"I have to what?" she squeaked. Of all the perverted things! He wanted her to beg? "I refuse to stoop so low!" She hissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled down at her again, trailing his finger down along her waistline and she once again shivered, cursing herself for responding. "I don't know what's worse...leaving you like this or continuing."  
  
"I'm going to seriously hurt you if you don't..." she trailed off, a blush trailing across her face. 'Don't do what Kagome...?' She muttered another soft string of curses and turned away, her hands crossed over her bare chest. She could always walk away...couldn't she? Of course she could."  
  
"What? What was that?"  
  
"I said I'm going to bed!" Kagome slid herself from under him, picking up what remanded of her nightclothes and covered herself. She'd just take a quick bath and then sneak bath into bed.  
  
She turned and walked away, freezing when his arms snapped out to grab her, pulling her to the ground. She shifted uncomfortably under him, his piercing yellow eyes stared at her hungrily, a sign that he had had enough of playing for one day. So much for being able to leave...  
  
Topazia: I know that was a super wrong place to end and you probably want to kill me now but I had to end it! If I'd continued this would never be posted. And besides, it's kinda hard to type when you gotta memorize at least five sheets of music in two days for a test...and...I'm hearing drums. I've officially lost the little bit of mind I possessed!  
  
Next Chapter: for once I don't have a name yet.  
  
I think it's about time for things to start falling into place, don't you? I'm sure many of you have questions about a lot of strange happening in this story. I just got to figure out how to word it. ^^' Well Let's just say Naraku's evil plan of doom and other bad things will be revealed.  
  
Oh! And something to think about what would Inuyasha do if he found out about Kagome and Fluffy? And how far would Kikyo go to make sure her favorite demon stays hers and hers alone? Is Kagome really turning in a demon like most of you are thinking? We'll see! 


	17. Chapter 17: Confusion

Topazia: Sorry this took so long...school shopping is a pain in the ass! ^^' I'll update soon...promise!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Confusion.  
  
Kagome groaned softly, forcing her eyes to open. The bright afternoon sunlight beamed down upon her, causing her to shield her eyes from it. Next she tried sitting up, only to find that it was a very slow and painful process and that she wasn't wearing her clothes... Why did her lower abdomen hurt so much? And why was she wearing Sesshoumaru's clothes?  
  
She putt two and two together, a glare forming on her face when she figured out the income. Sesshoumaru wouldn't rape her, would he? No...he loved her. But then why did, how did this happen? She sat up hugging her knees to her chest suddenly feeling very violated.  
  
But there was something that puzzled her, if he really did rape her why would he leave her his clothes? She looked around, finally spotting her lovely midnight blue kimono laid on the ground in pieces. "No...he wouldn't." she told herself. "I know he wouldn't." She nodded. She was just being silly and besides, she just woke up...she'd remember everything within time. 'But he is a demon...a full blooded one at that...so much stronger than Inuyasha.' A soft voice whispered in the back of her mind. 'Demons can be so lustful sometimes...some of them just hide it well. Admit it, even you don't know what the demon lord thinks most of the time.'  
  
Kagome hugged the large shirt close to her, fingering the material idly. "He's not like other demons." She answered. Great, now she was fighting with herself...again. 'You don't remember anything from the previous night. So how do you know if he raped you or not? And if he loved you so much why isn't he here with you when you wake?' she shrugged. "I...I don't know."  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright?" she turned slowly, looking up at a mass of silver. Beautiful silver...he hadn't left her after all.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she mumbled, squinting in the light.  
  
He knelled before her taking her hand in his. "No Kagome...Inuyasha. It's me." He came into focus, his yellow eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?" he reached up to shake her gently.  
  
She tilted her head to the side slightly, snapping out of her daze. "Inuyasha?" What in the world was he doing here?  
  
He embraced her in a hug suddenly, burying his head in her hair. "Damn it Kagome I'm sorry...I mean it." He whispered. "I should have never treated you so bad."  
  
"Inuyasha..." she reached up and to run her hands through his soft hair. He apologized, she never would have expected him to do it but her he was...  
  
"Kagome, I missed you so much. I came to take you back with me you and Shippo. We can all go back to the way we were, just like in the old days." He muttered.  
  
Kagome frowned. She should have known this day would come. He'd have to find out sooner or later. "I can't..." she replied.  
  
He released her and stared at her for a while. She looked different somehow...she looked like...Kikyo more than usual. "What happened?" he caressed her cheek, then let his hand travel down to her hair. "You look like Kik-"  
  
Kagome cringed. "Don't say it...please. Just let it rest. I don't know why I look like this, I hate it." She stood up slowly, straightening the large shirt around her waist and ting it with the sash she found nearby.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, noticing his brother's clothes for the first time. He stood with her, a slight frown on hiss face. Something wasn't right here. It was the same Kagome, same scent and everything...a little of his brother could be sensed but that was obviously coming from his clothes... "Kagome! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
She squealed a little as he reached out and grabbed her by the arms. He ripped at the cloth, ripping it from her shoulder. "Stop it! What the hell are you doing!" she struggled, but found it useless seeing as he had a grip almost the same as Sesshoumaru's.  
  
"Tell me Kagome...why do you reek of him?" he demanded. It wasn't too harsh, but stern enough for her to know she wouldn't get peace until she answered.  
  
The miko let out a guilty sigh. She didn't expect him to take it this hard. "I...I..." He tilted her head to the other side to reveal to tiny bite marks.  
  
"Looks like Sesshoumaru's been busy..." the hanyou snorted. "I knew he was up to no good the moment he attacked the camp, that dirty bastard. I never knew he'd stoop so low as to rape a woman."  
  
Kagome blinked softly. "No you got it all wrong! He...he..." what could she say? He loved her? If she did Inuyasha would throw a fit and note that her new 'lover' was nowhere to be found. And...and did he just call her a woman?  
  
"He what Kagome?" she didn't have an answer to that neither, after all. She didn't have any memories of the night before. "The scent is fresh...I know. You can tell me, what did he do...?" He searched her face for a while for any clue as to what happened, but found none.  
  
"I...I don't know..." she frowned up a little. " I honestly don't know." Whatever had happened she was sure it was wonderful though. But still it bothered her. Why couldn't she remember? He hugged her again, whispering comforting words in her ear.  
  
"Inuyasha..." The hanyou growled pushing the miko behind him. There was no way she'd be out of his sight again, not ever.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome blinked and peered over his shoulder. The youkai lord stood before them, his face cold and emotionless...just like the first day she came.  
  
"I'd kindly advise you to take your hands off my mate filthy half breed." The demon lord crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yeah right you sick bastard! Mate my ass, you raped her!" Inuyasha called back. Sesshoumaru seemed taken back by this sudden out burst. The expression on his face seemed somewhere between shock and amusement. He smiled... "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"You my dear baby brother...rape is not my style. It is dishonorable and besides, I prefer the method of seduction." The older demon cooed.  
  
"Don't bullshit me you bastard..." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"Kagome has the right to leave whenever she wants to. I'm not holding her here."  
  
Inuyasha turned on her looking a little hurt. "Is that true." Kagome nodded slowly. "Then...answer me! Did he or did he not violate you in anyway?" he bit his lip a little.  
  
Kagome shifted uncomfortably, not liking the fact that both demons' eyes were on her at the moment, one because he wanted an excuse to shed blood and the other because he was waiting for her to confirm their relationship. It was true that she loved the youkai lord, she wouldn't lie but she couldn't answer anything about what they supposedly shared last night. She had no memories of it.  
  
'That's because he drugged you. Would you seriously doubt your own mind?' She frowned a little. Was this part of her memory? 'That's the only reason you can't remember...' she wracked her mind trying to come up with something but nothing came. 'He drugged you and stole your innocence away. He did it with his bear hands!' It made a little sense...her mind was recalling some of the incidents and telling her what happened.  
  
That must be it. 'Your clothes lay in shreds because of him. Think about it...he must have been lusting after you and decided he couldn't wait anymore.' That made a little sense too... 'Demons are not to be trusted, they're creatures that use others to get what they want until they're satisfied and then their toy is disposed of. You've seen it before...so many times before...'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She had been staying there for quite a while. Maybe all he had wanted in the end was to sleep with her. So...would she be thrown away too? 'If he loves you so much then how come he's never said it? He's so cold and distant sometimes...you'd think someone that cold would have warmed up to you a little bit.' That was true...and he said he liked seduction.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha called. 'You should just let Inuyasha destroy him...then you'll never have to worry about him again. Him and his lying ways...'  
  
Kagome groaned grabbed her head and falling to her knees. "I don't know...I...I...can't remember!" She drew a deep breath, turning to face both brothers. "I don't even remember being outside. I just woke up here..."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment, then turned to glared at Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru...I'm gonna tear you to peaces." the hanyou cracked his knuckles softly.  
  
He leapt at the older demon, freezing his attack and stumbling forwards as a scream cut through the air coming from the forest. Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes wide with fear. "Oh my god...Rin...Shippo." She scrambled to her feet, racing off in the direction to the scream. She hoped she wasn't to late..  
  
Next Chapter: Don't have a name for it yet.  
  
Things should start making since here...(hopefully! ^^') Kikyo gonna be in this chapter...and Naraku might make an appearance...maybe. Is anybody wondering why Kagome magically lost her memory of the previous night? Cause I know I am... o.o' 


	18. Chapter 18: Brotherly Love

Topazia: This took entirely took long to update! Don't hurt me *hides* I've had a ton of homework and it's only the first week of school! Two test, math every night, a short English paper, a Biology project plus band practice until 6:30! O.o' anyone else have that problem?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Anymore excuses?  
  
Topazia: Nope! But I would Like to apologize. We go to school Monday- Thursday from 7:35- 3:51pm. Fridays don't count as school days; teachers aren't allowed to teach on these days! You basically pick a bunch of fun activities you're interested in and take them as classes then go home at 11:00am! ^^ Cool huh?  
  
Sesshoumaru: And this has what to do with an excuse?  
  
Topazia: I should have been posted this but instead I came home and took a nap...band practice murdered me this week... @_@ I'm sorry! I'm not worthy of your lovely reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you! - Hyper. Be afraid.  
  
Sesshoumaru: *sweatdrops*  
  
Chapter eighteen: Brotherly Love.  
  
She raced forwards, pushing plants and underbrush out of the way. Her heart seemed to jump into her throat. If anything had happened to them she wouldn't forgive herself. "Shippo! Shippo where are you? Rin! Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Kagome!" A huge weight lifted from her shoulders upon hearing that squeal. Shippo was all right! But what about Rin...?  
  
"Shippo? Where are you? Keep talking!"  
  
"Hurry Kagome I'm scared!" She was getting closer, but why did they wander out into the forest in the first place? She smiled as a trembling ball of fluff came into view. Huddling against is was... "Rin!"  
  
The small girl lifted her head, a grin spreading across her face. "Kagome!" Rin giggled, wrapping her arms around her legs.  
  
"Shippo, Rin...why are you guys all the way out here? Does Sesshoumaru even know you left?" Kagome placed her hands on her hip, eyebrows raised.  
  
Rin shook her head, looking up curiously. "We saw you go into the forest so we followed." She explained. "But when we got here you weren't there...and...we got scared."  
  
Kagome frowned. "You thought I...?" She never really had to leave to go into the forest, unless she felt she had too. So what were they talking about? "Are you sure it was me?"  
  
Shippo nodded. "Yeah, you turned when we called and smiled at us...so we followed." The little fox placed a finger under his chin; his face frowned up in concentration. "Yeah, that's about it."  
  
She nodded, looking in every direction she didn't see anything...maybe they were just seeing things. Wait a minuet! Okay, it was official. She had been living a fairy tale life for too long. Of course they saw 'her'. "Kikyo..." What the hell was she doing here? She didn't like the way things were turning out, and they were turning for the worse. It wasn't over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If you play your cards right you'll get what you wanted."  
  
She chuckled darkly. "More deals Naraku?"  
  
"Yes...but I think it's one you'll take a liking to." The demon smirked down at her from his comfortable perch on a tree branch. "I know how much you care for the half breed Inuyasha..." he paused, his smirk darkening at the scowl that formed on her face.  
  
"State your business and be gone foul demon!" she spat. How dare he pry into her personal affairs! " I have business here."  
  
"A body of clay is so hard to love, don't you think? A warm embrace can't come from them..." He paused. "But I could change that, give you your life back.something I know for a fact that you've always wanted."  
  
Kikyo nodded for him to continue, a look of interest on her face. "And what did you have in mind if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Your reincarnate...that's were your soul lies. All it took was a little virus on my part and emotion from her's... She looks like your exact copy. It would take little effort to fuse you with her."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
The demon chuckled. "Oh nothing too big, but for this to work Kagome must die. Then you should have all access to her soul. Complete this task then we'll talk."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru stared at the patch of forest she disappeared in wondering for a moment about her safety. He was more than sure she could take care of herself but what if something happened to her this go around?  
  
"Hey! Just where do you think you're going!" Inuyasha called, growling with frustration when he was ignored. "Damn it I am here you know!" The older demon simply turned his back and started off towards the forest, much to his annoyance. "Come back here!"  
  
The hanyou charged at his brother, nails ready to sink into demon flesh but Sesshoumaru noticed and stepped to the side, earning Inuyasha a mouth of dirt as he hit the ground. "Your wasting my time baby brother."  
  
He stood up, spitting out dirt and dusting off his clothes. "I am not a baby!" he sneered.  
  
"Spoiled brat then, which ever one floats your boat." The youkai lord replied with a shrug.  
  
"Shut up! Take that back!" Inuyasha yelled. He had the sudden urge to pounce his brother and rip his vocal cards out, but wait...you can't call it a 'sudden urge' seeing as he had been itching to do so since he arrived. "Fight me, right here, right now!"  
  
"I don't have time for childish pranks dear brother, besides, I'd actually like a challenge." Sesshoumaru replied casually, his eyes searching the forest for any sign of movement.  
  
"I'm just as strong as you and you know it! Quit stalling!" Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, his ears pressed back against his head.  
  
"Are you really? You sure it wasn't just the Tetsusaiga? Other than that, my dear little brother you were nothing but a blundering fool, obviously no match for my grace and skill." He finished with a smirk, enjoying the sweet torture he was delivering to that halfwit brother of his.  
  
Inuyasha charged him again, swinging his claws violently. Sesshoumaru sighed, it wasn't that he didn't want to beat his brother to a bloodily pulp, it was just that he had other things on his mind right now and couldn't enjoy it properly. And besides, he didn't think Kagome would appreciate coming back to find the hanyou beaten and bruised. So because he didn't feel much for fighting he decided taunting. Let them think they're close to getting you, then beat the snot out of them and repeat until they catch on. But with a idiot like Inuyasha that might take a while...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo tilted his head to the side and scratched his bushy head. "What does Kikyo have to do with anything Kagome? We haven't seen her in ages."  
  
Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sure we have...she's the one you followed into the woods." She replied.  
  
Rin grinned bouncing up and down slightly. "Kagome has a sister! I want a sister...or a brother...or maybe both!" She giggled.  
  
Shippo and Kagome exchanged looks. It would be a waist of time trying to explain the difference between Kagome and the dead miko, so if Rin wanted to believe Kagome had a brother why spoil it for her? "What's Kikyo doing here in the western lands?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged, looking around just to make sure no one was watching. "I don't know...and I'm not really keen on finding out, but whatever it is, it's not good."  
  
"That's for sure! Something bad always happens when she's around. She's worse then most demon's, especially since Inuyasha won't really lay a hand on her." The little kitsune crossed his arms over his chest, nodded softly as if silently confirming his answer.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement and cast a wary look towards Rin, who was currently off in her own world babbling about babies and evil twin Kagomes... Her head snapped back to the forest suddenly, instantly sensing danger. "What now...?" she mused.  
  
A flash of red from a priestess uniform made her growl softly. So...Kikyo wanted dead again, how lovely. Shippo, latched onto her suddenly, also sensing the stillness of the air around them. Something was about to happen...something bad. Even Rin was quiet now, her wide eyes searching the forest cautiously. She shifted uncomfortably, playing with her fingers absentmindedly.  
  
"Kagome...?" the girl squeaked softly.  
  
"Shippo, take Rin back home and get me the Tetsusaiga, hurry!" The little fox opened his mouth to protest, but froze, nodding and stead, dragging Rin behind him. Kagome stared after them as they left then turned behind her to find the former miko leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"How do you know I just won't go after them?" Kikyo asked, patting her bows fondly.  
  
"Are you willing to risk that? You know I won't let you." Kagome snapped.  
  
Kikyo chuckled darkly, eying the girl before her. Naraku was right; she did look like her exact copy. It was almost as if she were looking into water...without the ripples. This girl's death was all it took for her to have happiness. To have Inuyasha... "Killing you will be easy." She said.  
  
Kagome readied herself, flexing her fingering, ignoring the tingling feeling that raced through them as her nails extended. A small played across her lips. She had been itching to get to this bitch for so long! The feeling of nails shattering that clay shell she called a body was extremely enticing...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as his brother slashed out aiming for his face again. He moved out of the claws way, swiftly bring his hand onto of Inuyasha's head and shoving it down, causing the younger demon to once again go flying into the dirt. "You see...you're nothing without father's fang." He said smoothly.  
  
Inuyasha snorted standing up again for what seemed like the six thousandth time. "Well, give it back to me and then we'll see who's match for who!" he shot back.  
  
The youkai lord smirked down at the hanyou and crossed his arms over his chest. This was a perfectly good waist of time; he should be out searching for Kagome, not force-feeding his idiot baby brother dirt, he could do that anytime.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly, the last little bit of patience slipping away. His brother was such an arrogant, egotistical bastard. He blinked suddenly as a picture of Kagome formed in his mind. Ironic as it was she was telling him 'What do you think you are?' So what if he and Sesshoumaru shared some of the same qualities! He wasn't that bad...was he? No he wasn't. Gods how he wanted to rip that grin of his stupid face.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha...it's gotten pleasantly quiet?" Sesshoumaru sneered, his head turned slightly as Rin and Shippo emerged from the woods, alone. Kagome must still be in there. Ignoring the curses coming from the idiot behind him he followed Kagome's sent stopping when he felt a sharp yank on his tail.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet Fluffy!"  
  
The demon lord glared holes into his brother's head. "You dare touch my tail you filthy half-breed you're not worthy!" he hissed attempting to pull away, only resulting in Inuyasha yanking harder. He winced softly. That kinda hurt...idiot.  
  
"I'm sorry, is that bothering you?" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly at his accomplishment. "Hey fluffy, if you want your tail back you'll have to chase it."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his dangerously and spun around his hands reaching out and grabbing the closest thing in reach, causing Inuyasha to drop his tail. "Look at the cute little doggy ears...bow before me like the filthy dog you are or I'll rip them off." He tugged on them harshly.  
  
"You're a dog demon incase you've forgotten you bastard or has that stick up your ass finally gotten to you!" Inuyasha yelped. His head was started to hurt from the demon lord tugging on his ears and he let out a soft whimper.  
  
Amusement flashed on Sesshoumaru's face for a moment. "Your quiet mistaken brother...I'm far from stuck up....I just have more dignity."  
  
"Yeah right rapist!" The demon lord rolled his eyes skywards. So he was still stuck on that huh? What part of dignity did he not understand? Oh, how could he forget? An idiot's vocabulary only goes so far... They would be here for a while.  
  
Topazia: Is it me or was that a really weird chapter? I'll write two more then end it. Hopefully, I'll be able to update sometime during the week or on Friday if not sooner.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Not much to say about this lovely chapter. Um...Naraku's evil plot is finally revealed. *cheers* Oh and one question my lovely reviewers. What should I do with Kikyo? Should she die or should I let her live and throw her to Inuyasha? 


	19. Chapter 19: The Begining of the End

Topazia: Dude! It took me so long to write this! Hopefully this week I can keep my promise and post this weekend. They've started allowing study hall in the band hall before practice so I can finish there and come home to write for my lovely reviewers, it there still are any...o.o'  
  
Chapter nineteen: The Beginning of the end.  
  
Kagome growled, jumping back suddenly to avoid another one Kikyo's arrows. "Soul sucking bitch! Why wont you die!"  
  
"I have a mission to complete that requires your life, but don't take it too personal." The former priestess replied smoothly, she narrowed her eyes slightly, reaching back for another one of her arrows. All she had to do was kill the girl, nothing too complicated.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes towards the sky. The whole I need to kill you and take back my soul bit was getting slightly old. It would be easy to take her out if she had more running space, and the Tetsusaiga. Her eyes widened, the Tetsusaiga! "That's it..." she whispered.  
  
It was true that her miko powers were nothing compared to Kikyo's, but if she combined her powers with the sword she just might have a chance. "You want me! Come and get me!" she taunted darting in through the forest. She had to duck every now and then to avoid arrows that the priestess sent her way, letting out a small gasp as one hit a nearby tree as she passed, melting it instantly.  
  
Kikiyo chuckled darkly and followed. "You can't hide from me forever little one, your no different from any other foul demon I've faced, you must be destroyed."  
  
The forest thinned out ahead, the clearing and Sesshoumaru's fortress was just ahead. She could always get her fluffy to slay the evil bitch of the undead...but then...that wouldn't be right would it? This fight was kind of in a way...personal.  
  
She skidded to a stop just outside the forest, her jaw dropping at what she saw. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had their backs turned to her, glaring at some unseen object. Forgetting about the horror that was stalking her she trotted up to them both, freezing a few paces behind them as a strong scent filled her nose.  
  
It reeked of demons, many demons and she wondered vaguely for a moment where they all came from, that was until reality came crashing down upon her. Many demons wasn't a proper word to describe it, besides it much rather be called... "Naraku..." she gaped. "What is he doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, his hands balling into fists at his sides. "Causing trouble for others and hiding like he always does, what else?"  
  
"How long has he been here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not long, so far he really hasn't made a move, he only seems to be interested in ticking us off." Sesshoumaru answered. "To tell you the truth, I was hoping that you would have stayed in the woods or at least went back into the house through another way"  
  
Kagome blinked, looking back at the woods for a while. "Oh, yeah...about that. Inuyasha I think you should do something about Kik-"  
  
A soft chuckle filled the air and she was cut off completely, both glaring holes into the demon. Naraku flashed then all a smile and leaned against a nearby tree, his arms across his chest. "I see...you all the characters of my little game are here at last." He taunted.  
  
"Still hiding behind that monkey suit huh Naraku? But I guess I can't say much seeing as it fits you so well." Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"You are in no position to taunt me mutt, I hold the cards in this game." The demon shrugged.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Of course you've noticed how much you look like the priestess Kikyo, an exact copy to be precise, but have you actually thought about why this has happened to you?"  
  
"You had something to do with it! I know you did." She extended her claws, flexing them menacingly, receiving a small sign of shock from the other demon.  
  
"That day when I disguised myself as Sesshoumaru and wounded your side it was my intention to plant a virus within you, a wonderful virus, one that feeds off of emotions. I waited until Inuyasha made his fatal mistake of leaving with Kikyo, you of course being curious decided to follow...but you didn't expect what you found did you?"  
  
Kagome lowered her head slowly, all the memories she had thought she had gotten rid of washing over her again like a cold ocean wave. "No...I...I just thought he needed some time alone. He had started being so distant from the group sometimes...almost as if we didn't matter anymore. I only wanted...only wanted to talk."  
  
Inuyasha, frowned, shame filling him. He hadn't meant to hurt Kagome had he? He loved her, but then if he did, why did she find him with Kikyo? You don't hurt the ones you love, never. But in the end Kikyo had only been an escape, an escape to free his mind from all the pain he held inside. After all, who was he kidding? He'd never get up enough courage to actually tell Kagome how he really felt.  
  
"Of course you didn't, at that very moment, that is when my virus came into affect. Slowly feeding off your negative emotions, how did it feel?" the demon smirked at her, his head tilted.  
  
"I hurt! But that's what you wanted you sick bastard...the pain and suffering of others is the only thing you live for in life!" Kagome hissed, her hands balling into fists at her sides.  
  
Sesshoumaru calmly looked down at her, placing an arm on her shoulder and squeezing it lightly. So this was the reason of her strange behavior, her pain and suffering. She had had to endure so much all because of a plan devised by this sick bastard.  
  
"I commend you priestess, you managed to use your virus to your advantage, a move that was not expected from you." The demon continued.  
  
"What are you talking about, speak English damn you!" Inuyasha yelled. The youkai lord looked at his brother for a moment. Feeding into Naraku's anger was exactly what that dishonorable demon wanted and that stubborn pup was falling for it.  
  
"The day Kagome left it had been my goal to make it as if she was kidnapped. The bond you and your brother Sesshoumaru share sits on a very fine line. If Kagome were to disappear the night you supposedly attacked that bond would be broken and the blame now sits with Sesshoumaru." Naraku explained.  
  
"You charge into battle blindly, especially when it deals with your brother and after such a long and challenging fight both of you should be exhausted, you even more so Inuyasha for you barely match up to your brother's skills... it was my plan at that exact moment to add two merge two new demons to form a new body."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen slightly, a soft grow escaping his lips. This whole time her coming here for 'revenge' had all been apart of getting Inuyasha and his brother to fight each other...she had been doing his dirty work the whole time! "Why did I change into this? You know, I know you do!" she tugged angrily at the silken locks that held a certain likeness to Kikyo.  
  
"The body the tragic priestess now possesses is a shell, I merely offered her a chance to regain what she once had..."  
  
"Wha-what do you mean?"  
  
"All it would take is your death Kagome, once you were gone she could take back her soul and go on living. And with Inuyasha and his brother gone the famous Tetsusaiga would be mines as well as Kikyo. But sadly it didn't happen that way did it? Kikyo has failed to kill you and Sesshoumaru refuses to battle Inuyasha because of the love he holds for Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart shatter at the last words. So it was true...he hadn't raped her after all. Kagome slept with him because she wanted to. He cast the two a wistful look then turned away, unable to look at her any longer. Is this what she felt when she caught him with Kikyo? Shattered? Betrayed...hurt beyond reason? The whole thought of them together made him want to crawl under a hole. Kagome went through the same thing, the same feelings and he felt ashamed upon realizing it.  
  
All those times the former priestess's name was mention, the look of longing on his face much have been enough to shatter the poor girl thousands of times. The way her name would slowly roll off his tongue. He had grown distant from the group in the beginning, and for what? Because he was having problems coming up with ways to express how he felt to Kagome? He was mad at himself, at Kikyo.  
  
He winced slightly when he saw his brother smile. His brother *smiled*, not a fake one but a genuine one, one that said 'it will be alright.' How could he been so stupid? He had been so intent on proving Kagome wrong that he didn't take time to actually see for himself. Or maybe...he didn't want to find out because...because it hurt so much.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, his hands forming into fists. The truth was a bitch and it hurt like hell. He wouldn't take it anymore, he couldn't. "Enough...be quiet bastard!" rushing forwards with his claws raised.  
  
Kagome turned her attention from Sesshoumaru, shock written on her face. "Inuyasha, don't!" Sesshoumaru's followed her gaze, his expression of shock mirroring Kagome's.  
  
Naraku had hit a sore spot and now it was bleeding freely. Inuyasha could be so ill tempered sometimes, but for some reason the youkai lord knew that's exactly what the foul demon wanted, to lure his dimwitted brother towards him to... "Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru may have had many differences with his brother but that didn't mean he'd just sit back and watch him die. He sprinted forwards after the half demon, leaving Kagome alone...and very confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo groaned softly, stumbling along the forest path. Kagome had proved to be a very worthy opponent, so fast and strong. Since when did she have such power? They were more demonic then the regular priestess powers she normally possessed.  
  
But since when had the girl ever shone traces of demon. It was obviously Naraku's doing. "You've failed to keep up your part of the deal priestess, give me one reason why I should let you live?" the demon's voice rang out from all directions of the forest and she frowned, sensing one of the demon's puppet's near.  
  
"My life was never part of our bargain Naraku therefore it is not yours to claim." Kikyo hissed, clutching her bleeding arm. It wasn't deep or live threatening but it still hurt like hell. The wound was on the same one Inuyasha, well, Naraku had injured so many years ago and to think she had formed some sort of alliance with this foul creature.  
  
"You didn't answer my question Kikyo, why should I let you live?" the voice whispered, causing the leaves on nearby trees to ruffle.  
  
"My business is with the girl, not with you. My intentions or as far as what I do or how I handle my business is none of your concern." She steadied herself, sitting down at the base of a tree. Sighing she closed her eyes, digging into her pocket and taking out some herbs for her wound.  
  
"The jewel shard would help you heal faster and increase your power." The voice continued.  
  
"Your shards are tainted and besides, I don't trust you just as you don't trust me. I'll handle things myself..." She fell silent almost as if falling into a trance, a soft glow formed around her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru yanked his stubborn brother back just in time as poisonous smoke erupted from the half-breed's body. "You truly are a idiot for walking into that trap. The only one allowed to claim your life is me." Kagome felt the breath she had been holding slowly release itself from her throat. What would have happened if Sesshoumaru hadn't gotten to Inuyasha in enough time? Unknown to the stubborn dog demon he would have been absorbed, but what about her?  
  
With Inuyasha apart of him Naraku's strength would grow giving her and the youkai lord a difficult battle to fight, hell, a unbeatable one at that. But then...what made her so sure that they stood a chance now? Hope maybe, but if they wanted to live through this they'd have to stick together.  
  
"Don't touch me! I was just fine on my own until you came!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome sighed, what part of 'they would have to stick together' did he not understand? Was it really that difficult? Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to reply but caught Kagome's gaze and stopped. He'd settle whatever problems he had with his brother later.  
  
"Inuyasha, your anger towards your brother is unnecessary seeing as your opponent is me." Naraku sneered. "As much as I'd love to watch you rip each other to shreds, I'd much prefer it if I killed you with my own hands.  
  
Growling Inuyasha rushed forwards swinging furiously at the demon, with Sesshoumaru close behind. Kagome stayed behind, her eyes scanning around for any sign of Shippo with the Tetsusaiga. What was taking so long?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo growled, raising his hands up to grab his head. "Ah! Kagome's gonna kill me. I can't find it!" he squealed. The simple search for the fang ended up in failure. And just when Kagome needed him the most!  
  
"Maybe she left it somewhere..." Rin mumbled, her head sticking out of Kagome's wardrobe. She tumbled out of it, landing on her back on the floor.  
  
"But where, she didn't want to leave it too far from her side." Shippo noted.  
  
"She can use these." The girl picked up Kagome's arrows and giggled.  
  
"She doesn't want them." The little fox sighed and scratched his head, glancing around the room. It looked as if a tornado had been through it, that or a destructive demon, Shippo not counting. "She wanted the sword..."  
  
He crinkled his nose slightly, the smell of blood filling it. Kagome's blood. She had been wounded! But by who, Kikyo maybe? No...not her it must have been... "Naraku! He's here? Damn it! The one time I can help make a major difference I failed!" he growled and kicked the wall nearest to him, releasing a small squeak and rolling backwards when it opened up to reveal a door inside.  
  
Rin walked over to him and peered over his shoulder into the small hallway. "See. I told you she left them somewhere." She said pointing. Sitting in the back of the small opening, wrapped in a thin cloth was the Tetsusaiga...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome groaned clutching her arm in attempt to stop the bleeding. She should have none that foul demon would try something so sneaky as to attack her when her back was turned. But then again with was her fault for not paying attention wasn't it? "Kagome!"  
  
She looked up slowly. "Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Are you alright? Does it hurt much?" he asked.  
  
"No, not really." She half lied.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you get in the way?" She blinked slowly, her face forming a glare.  
  
"Who do you think you are telling me where I can and can't be? Last time I checked many times it was me being on the battlefield that saved your ass many times in the past!" she spat. "I can take care of myself." She looked ahead of her to where Naraku was fighting with Sesshoumaru, and growled softly. Inuyasha stared at her, the faint smell of demon reaching his nose. Since when... Never mind.  
  
"Kagome! We found it!" The miko turned, her face brightening as a familiar ball of fluff raced her way. She jogged towards him, meeting the little fox halfway.  
  
"Shippo, you brought Tetsusaiga for me! I guess I should have told you where it was first, huh?" she grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's fine." His eyes traveled to her wound. "Kagome, your arm!" he cried. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Go back to my room and don't worry about a thing." She smiled and rubbed his hair softly, transforming the blade and swinging it over her shoulder. Shippo didn't leave, but instead stayed to watch, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Naraku knew she could wield the sword and fight with it but he did not know she could perform the wind scar, or at least she could try. "Naraku!"  
  
"Kagome what the hell!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The demon lord jumped back, landing at her side, his eyes scanned hers for a moment then he nodded, taking a step back.  
  
"Come to try to fight me again miko?" the demon cooed, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Maybe..." A gust of wind picked up suddenly, surrounding both fighters bodies. Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly waiting for the right moment...  
  
"Your stupider then I thought if you think that little attack will stop me." He sneered.  
  
Kagome's concentration faltered for a bit at his words. Was he lying? There was only one way to find out. She steadied herself ready to swing when a soft laugh reached her ears.  
  
"Naraku, you poor fool."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kikyo..."  
  
"Kikyo! You dare betray me?" he hissed.  
  
"I never really remember agreeing to work with you. I only wanted to hear what you had been planning." The former priestess replied from her spot on a tree branch.  
  
"I thought you wanted to live, our deal still stands." Naraku muttered.  
  
"By time on this earth has long left me, there is no point in me staying here. The only thing I want is to see you dead!" she reached behind her back and readied a arrow onto her bow.  
  
"You'll die before I do wench!" Naraku growled rushing forwards.  
  
"Now Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled and she nodded, bringing the blade down...  
  
Shippo watched with wide eyes as Kagome swung at Naraku. After all this time of terror that murdering demon would finally get what was coming to him. He wanted to leap for joy! But his cries of happiness soon turned to cries of terror as Kikyo's arrow met with Kagome's attack creating a large explosion that swallowed the field in blinding light.  
  
Topazia: Oh brother, that was probably horrible. I had such a serious case of writer's block I didn't know what to do with myself! Sorry if it sucked ass. The next chapter will be better. I'll start on it when I get home from school. ^^  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Well, what can I say, it's been fun but this is coming to an end. Yep, it's the last chapter. It's been fun reading all your reviews, really!  
  
Well I guess this chapter will finish answering your questions, by the way, does anyone have any? O.o' Let me know in a review and I'll answer it next time I post.  
  
I guess I forgot about Sango and Miroku huh? Oh darn...well they can make an appearance in this too! After all, it wouldn't be an ending if you didn't know how every one was doing. Oh and I guess you'll find out whether or not Kagome's turning into a demon, anyone wanna guess? Well, I'm going to bed, See ya later! 


	20. Chapter 20: Changes for the better

Topazia: To my faithful reviewers, thank you so much for putting up with my late posting. Your reviews help me a lot. Well, its been fun, but this is the last chapter, enjoy!  
  
Finale: Changes for the better  
  
Kagome groaned, sitting up as if waking up from a bad dream. But maybe that's what it was......a bad dream, just dream. "Shippo..." she muttered hoarsely. Her hand reached up to touch her throat tenderly. Was she getting sick?  
  
The image of her screaming just as she delivered the final blow crossed her mind and she cringed, memories she had hoped to be false proven true. All the memories except for the ones she had with.... "Sesshoumaru...." a dark blush crept across her face, to think that Inuyasha actually believed that her fluffy of all people would rape her. But it was partly her fault too wasn't if? If she had only came out and told Inuyasha the truth none of this would have happened.  
  
That's what she wanted to think. She couldn't remember the wonderful world of bliss she had experienced with her lover that moonlit night and at first it puzzled her but she understood a little bit now. It was obvious that she wasn't normal and not because of the virus Naraku planted, well maybe just a little, but whatever the hell it was she knew that there were certain times when she wasn't herself.  
  
Anyone could tell that, it wasn't everyday you see a supposedly normal girl performing demon attacks and wielding a demon sword. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't remember simply because she wasn't herself at the time, or what Sesshoumaru like to call a demon form. After she transformed though she remembered again.  
  
She looked around, she was back in her room, the serene painting across the wall settled her raging nerves and she slowly got up and stretched. Her eyes caught the color of the clothes she was wearing. It was midnight blue in color, with stars cascading across it, with a matching yellow sash...just like the first one she had.  
  
"Shippo...? Rin?" Kagome shrugged when no answer came, following the hallway down towards the exit to the garden, her favorite place. She needed to be there right now, to be able to stare out at the lake across the lawn and become lost in its depths.  
  
The large oak doors loomed ahead of her and she reached out and pulled, flinching as pure warm sunlight poured into her eyes. A shrill scream filled her ears followed by the feel of someone wrapping tiny arms around her legs. "Kagome!"  
  
She grinned, rubbing her eyes slightly to adjust to the light. "Shippo! I was looking for you!" she bent down to rub his head when she spotted two familiar faces. "Sango...Miroku..." She suddenly felt guilty, she hadn't heard from them in so long, they must have thought she abandoned them.  
  
The monk smiled at her, nodding in her direction. "Kagome, your doing well I see. You had us worried." He commented casually, no anger or nothing. It seemed like forever since she had seen him, but Miroku hadn't changed the slightest bit.  
  
Sango stood and straightened her dress before going up to embrace the miko in a warm hug. "You've changed so much from the last time I saw you." he whispered, releasing the girl and holding her at arms length. Her eyes searched Kagome's knowingly, causing the girl to blush.  
  
"What happened after Kikyo's arrow hit?" she asked, quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
Shippo shrugged. "Naraku was killed by the blast, not a trace of him was found, well except for this, I thought you should have it." He chirped reaching into his pocket and pulling out the nearly completed jewel shard the demon possessed.  
  
Kagome took it slowly. She had forgotten all about this...but then how could you remember such a thing when so many mysterious things were happening to your body? "And...Kikyo, what happened to her?"  
  
"Naraku swore revenge for her betrayal and sent a pack of demons after her. It was horrible, you could hear her screams from everywhere...Inuyasha's pretty banged up about it." The little fox demon trailed off, his head lowering. Despite all the terrible things the half- breed had done to Kagome in the past he still felt remorse for him.  
  
It had suddenly grown quiet, as if own was mourning the death of a loved one that they held dear. "Inuyasha...where is he?"  
  
"We don't know, he left this morning, he refused to leave your side while you slept. He stayed with you for three days." Miroku answered.  
  
"Three days..." Kagome repeated softly. Inuyasha stayed with her that long? He must have been really worried. "And Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Has pretty much kept his distance, only appearing to dress you or just to check on you." The monk noted.  
  
"He's with Rin now, they left about thirty minuets ago. She kept saying she wanted him to go pick flowers with her so he'd fell better." Shippo cringed at the thought of being forced to go through such torture, he felt sorry for the youkai lord.  
  
"Thanks Shippo..." Kagome smiled, muttering apologies to her guests before descending the steps and going out towards the forest. She struggled to keep a straight face as an image of Sesshoumaru running through a field of flowers just like his beloved Rin past her mind. It was more scary than funny...or was it the fact that it was scary that mad it funny? Hell if she knew...  
  
Putting on a real straight face she focused her senses. She recently learned from the fight with Naraku that her powers didn't come at random, but when she summoned or needed them. A faint scent drifted towards her and she followed it, away from her new home and towards the forest.  
  
She looked around, noticing a large burn mark in the ground where She once stood battling Naraku... Kagome sighed softly, her eyes trailing up the tree where Kikyo sat with her arrows ready, almost expecting to see the woman glaring down at her from her high perch but instead found something else.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed after no words of comfort formed. He would be found here where she had been. He was always found around her. "Inuyasha..." she began.  
  
He barely moved, only lowering his head so that his bangs shadowed his face. "It hurts," he whispered. "Hurts so much..." she said nothing, but leaned against the tree bark like she used to when he was in need of silent comfort.  
  
"Inuyasha I know it hurts but."  
  
"No, no you don't know...you look like her! Every time I look at you I see her!" he snapped his eyes squinting from the tears that threatened to fall. "I didn't mean...didn't mean to hurt you Kagome. It's just...I didn't know how to tell you how I felt and she was just there, waiting for me with open arms, just like the day you found us together."  
  
Kagome ran a hand through her hair, unable to form words. Her mouth seemed to become incredibly dry. "Inuyasha, I don't know what to say..." She knew where this conversation was leading and it was breaking her heart.  
  
"I didn't want to believe that you left because of me. I wanted to believe that...that you'd come back and we'd just make up like we always do....but you didn't. And I was too stubborn to go after you." He wrapped his arms protectively around himself. "That's why I didn't accept the fact that you and Sesshoumaru...you and he."  
  
Kagome cringed, but quickly regained herself. "Come to me Inuyasha." She stared up at him firmly; her arms open wide, which he gently fell into, holding her tightly against him. "I don't blame you, You'll always be forgiven. Besides, who could stay mad at someone with such cute little ears?" she tugged on them gently, just like she did in the beginning...when they first met.  
  
"Kagome, please.come back with me, you and Shippo. It could be just like it used to be just like before! I'll never hurt you again, I swear!"  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground, nibbling softly on her bottom lip. She knew it would come to this, but she didn't want to tell him. It hurt enough already. "Inuyasha, I'd love to go back to the way things were." His face brightened with hope, hope that slowly faded with her next sentence. "But you know as well as I do that things can never be the same between us again. I love Sesshoumaru and I'm not leaving."  
  
He nodded slowly. "So what about me?"  
  
"I'll always love you Inuyasha...just not in the same way. I can't, not anymore. Do you understand?" She smiled sadly. "Still friends?"  
  
He nodded, whipping his face a little before flashing one of his rare smiles. "Of course. Always..."  
  
Inuyasha are you trying to take away what does not belong to you?" came the soft silk like voice of the demon lord.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to show themselves after all this time, you know you really have a lot of nerve showing up here!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Quiet half breed, what I do is none of your business." He sneered in return. "You are on my lands and don't you forget it."  
  
"Shut up! You talk too much."  
  
"Filthy half breed." Kagome sighed and shook her head; maybe if she ignored them they'd both go away for a little while.  
  
"I rather be a filthy half breed than a bastard that walks around like he's got a stick up his ass!"  
  
"Your pushing your luck baby brother."  
  
"Oh yeah is that a challenge? I'll tear you to-"  
  
Kagome growled, stomping back off towards the others. "Sit boy!" She smiled at the sound of the demon dog's body hitting the ground. She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her as she walked off and she could just see that trademark smirk on his face. Someone was feeling better...of course she knew it was a cover, but it was also a way of Inuyasha letting her know he'd be fine.  
  
Things would get back to normal, she just knew they would, it would just take a little time. Speaking of getting back to normal what about her appearance? She couldn't look like Kikyo for the rest of her life. She concentrated, extending her nails into demon claws. Could she change back into herself now that Naraku was gone?  
  
She walked back to the steps and sat down, with her head in her hands, watching the two brothers waging an all out war against each other. Inuyasha seemed to be adjusting well he seemed to anyway. She knew it was just a cover up, but she remained quiet, knowing he'd prefer it better that way.  
  
Shippo sat next to her, watching the older demons curiously. Sango and Miroku were talking casually amongst themselves, obviously enjoying the others company. It wasn't that much of a difference from the old days, they were back together again with one more person added on to their group.  
  
A loud squeal caused her to jump and she turned her head to find Rin pining the poor Kistune in a sad attempt to put a flower necklace around his neck. Okay...so maybe there were two new additions to their circle of friends... "Sit boy!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome yawned, trailing her fingertips along the surface of the water of the large fountain in the garden. The others had left long ago, promising to visit again soon, leaving her alone. Rin and Shippo were playing somewhere inside and Sesshoumaru was...  
  
She jumped as a hand found it's way to her shoulder, releasing a string of curses. "Don't do that!"  
  
He smiled down at her, and sat besides her, a distant look on his face. "My brother...will you miss him? This is your last chance after this your mines." He muttered softly.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side. "You're still thinking about that? You know I'll stay here till the end," he eyes hardened into a glare. "And besides, what do you take me for, some type of throw away whore?"  
  
He chuckled softly pulling her close and nuzzling her neck a little. "You're too good for that filthy half breed."  
  
She sighed against him, a wicked idea forming in her head. She closed her eyes in concentration, only opening them when a slight tingling sensation shot through her body. She extended her claws a little and grew out her fangs again.  
  
He looked down at her curiously for a moment and she stared back with one of those I know something you don't know looks. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you really hate half breeds Sesshoumaru?" She asked. She herself didn't see the point in him hating him, but she had to know.  
  
"I do." He replied softly.  
  
"Then do you hate me?" she shifted slightly so that she was facing him, her head tilted to the side a little.  
  
He stared back at her, a rare look of puzzlement on his face. "Was I supposed to?"  
  
She giggled softly, finding the youthful look adorable. Her eyes faded into a deep haunting yellow and she reached up to run her hand through her hair, uncovering two white ears. Her hair began to fade into a soft white color and a small crescent moon appeared in the middle of her forehead. "Do you hate me?" she repeated.  
  
The demon lord, stared at her curiously then reached up to touch her hair. "How'd you...?"  
  
"Naraku implanted the virus in the state I was in knowing that it would feed off my anger and turn me into what he wanted." She explained. "But eventually I started using his trick against him when I would fight against him by summoning demon powers. So basically, I can change into whatever I want..." she smirked. If she could change into anything why not into the one thing he claimed he hated?  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, unsure of what to say. Kagome had changed so much from the first time she stomped onto his grounds demanding answers for something he had no part in. She leaned into him, closing the gape by planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I don't have a reason to hate you."  
  
"But you just said you hated half breeds." Kagome tugged at her hair and ears, an eyebrow raised.  
  
He chuckled softly and held her tight. "You don't hate something you love.you belong to me and no one else."  
  
Kagome smiled staring up at the night sky, wondering if the others were doing the same. She had to admit she would have never guess her journeys with Inuyasha would lead her here, but sometimes things happen for the best...life's just funny that way.  
  
She'd miss traveling with the others, but she had a new life now, it was time to start over. As they say out with the old and in with the new. Besides...she couldn't dwell in the past forever. Time would move on, leaving her long gone, still trapped in the past.  
  
Kagome didn't know how long they stayed like that, holding each other as more stars appeared to brighten the night sky, nor when she feel asleep. But there was one thing she was sure of she was home...and nothing would ever change that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Topazia: the final chapter...but I might add an epilogue if anyone wants one, but what to put in it? Any suggestions? Okay on to questions.  
  
Kagome like me doesn't like the idea of a lot of babies or children, and besides, isn't Rin and Shippo enough? But who knows if there is a next chapter there might be one.  
  
I've been asked to do a sequel and...well...I'm honored. I didn't think this story do as well as it did. I never really planned on righting another story to follow this, I wouldn't know what to right. Sorry! ^^' But I will start on another Inuyasha story pretty soon. But this time I think I'll have a Kag/Inu pairing. *Shrugs* Maybe. 


	21. Epilogue

Topazia: Gosh...is anyone there? Oh well, if not, thanks for reading anyway. Here's the Finally! Dedicated to all my readers that stuck with me throughout this fic, love ya to bits! ^^'  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kagome groaned and rolled over in bed, snuggling into the warmth of Sesshoumaru. Ah what a wonderful warmth. The bright morning light streamed in from the open window and she cursed, reaching a hand up to shield her eyes from its brightness.  
  
Nana must have been here, either that or Rin and Shippo wanted a safe way of waking her up without unleashing the beast from within. She had been cranky lately and the slightest thing set her over the edge.  
  
Even Sesshoumaru kept a respectable distance from her, insisting that something was wrong. That didn't help because statements like that were only used to fuel the fire she held inside. She would always become angry, insisting that she woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or that time of the month was near.  
  
The demon lord would only stare at her curiously, matching her cold glare with his soft searching gaze and smile. That was something else that ticked her off...he knew something she didn't.  
  
Yawning, Kagome careful got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping demon besides her and tiptoed to the window and peered out to the meadow beyond. Maybe she'd take Rin and Shippo for a little walk. That might calm her nerves; after all, it was such a lovely day.  
  
She sighed contently and returned her gaze back the luscious scenery, her eyes widening as a familiar ball of orange fur streaked off towards the forest. "Shippo! Boy that little..." What was he thinking? Hadn't She and Sesshoumaru warned him to stay away from there? They never learn!  
  
Fuming she stomped from the room and down the hallway, nearly tripping over a large object in the middle of the floor. "Sorry." Came the muffled reply.  
  
Kagome sighed, knelling next to the small figure. Was everyone trying to try her patience today? "Rin." She started slowly. "What where you doing on the floor?"  
  
The girl frowned, pushing a few stray hairs from her face. She had grown into a beautiful little girl, the silly ponytail was long forgotten and her hair now rested almost halfway down her back. "I was looking for Shadow." She pouted. "I can't find her Kagome."  
  
Ah Shadow, the black kitten that had taken an unusual liking to her Sesshoumaru. It was cute in a way, mainly because the youkai lord found it unbearable, or so he said. Despite his harsh words towards the kitten it wasn't unusual to find the Shadow curled up in Sesshoumaru's lap while he slept, purring contently.  
  
Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip a little, ears twitching slightly. It was faint but there was a small sound coming from on of the Family guest rooms further down the hall. "Check down there." She indicated with her finger. She wasn't fully sure. Hell, for all she knew it could be Jaken meddling around in one of the rooms.  
  
"Thank you! I was getting worried!" she flashed a cheerful grin and bounced to her feet. She seems to have more energy now then her did when she was younger.  
  
"Wait, where's Shippo? He's usually with you." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the child with raised eyebrows.  
  
Rin shifted uncomfortably and a hand went up unconsciously to mess with her hair. What if she said something to upset Kagome? Rin certainly didn't want the woman angry at her. But she had to say something. "He...he went out to the forest. He kept saying he had to see someone and that's the last time I saw him."  
  
Kagome thought this over for a bit before nodding and setting off down the hallway. Who in the world was Shippo seeing? Maybe he met a new friend? As nice as that sounded the fact that this meeting was in the woods bothered her, causing her pace to quicken.  
  
Her pace broke into a run and quickly took her to the large oak doors that led to the garden and she pushed them open, racing out towards the woods below. A demon's scent reached her noise and she quickened her pace, tears burning her eyes. If anything happened to Shippo she'd...she'd never forgive herself, ever!  
  
She pushed through bushes and darted around trees, head deeper into the forest. The stench of demon was stronger now and her heart ached with worry. Shippo wasn't much of a fighter, mainly because of his height and age but he had some defenses. She kept her senses open, praying fiercely that the smell of blood didn't come her way.  
  
The burning sensation faded now as the tears fell from her eyes. She wouldn't lose him, not now! The little fox was like a son to her. Her heart jump into her throat suddenly when she came upon the Kitsune kneeling. Was he hurt? Dying maybe? Oh gods... "Shippo!"  
  
The boy's head snapped up and he stood, shock written across his face. "Kagome?" She scooped him up in her arms and cradled him close to her chest, rubbing his head tenderly. "Kagome...what's wrong?" The little demon had grown too, rivaling Rin in height but despite this he was still the same naive boy that had left with her on the long journey to the western lands so long ago.  
  
"I was worried about you. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you run off towards the forest and when I caught the scent of a demon I got scared." She paused and let him go, a smile forming on her features. "I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Shippo stared up at her, innocence mirroring in his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to Kagome, I just had to meet someone." He titled his head a little and smiled, reaching up to wipe her tears away.  
  
The miko giggle softly. "You silly boy...who?"  
  
The small boy turned, pointing out into the forest. "No one bad, promise."  
  
Kagome followed his gaze, her eyes widening. "Inu...Inuyasha!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's been a while Kagome, you've so much changed in the past two years." The demon smirked, stepping out from the shadows the woods provided for him.  
  
Kagome smiled softly, tugging at one of her ears. "Well...yeah. I see you haven't changed one bit." She stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug, which he gladly accepted.  
  
He buried his face into her hair, taking in the scent. It smelled sweet as always...so sweet. He missed that wonderful smell hell he missed her period. "Kagome I..."  
  
"What brings you here Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't noticed. I've been checking on you...making sure your happy." He replied. "You deserve that."  
  
She released him, unsure of what to say. "Well...why didn't you just drop by like Sango and Miroku? I would have been happy to see you!"  
  
He shook his head, a sad smile playing across his face. "I couldn't bear to. It would hurt too much, you see. I still have feelings for you." His last sentence trailed off and his eyes traveled to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha...Don't start this again. Please once was devastating enough." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Does it disturb you that much to know Kagome, to know that I love you more than anything? Should I have not told you how I felt and tried to open myself up to you?" He trailed off, his head slowly dropping. "But how could I not do these things?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, a hand reaching up to rest on her forehead. She didn't need to think about that now...it hurt. I hurt to know she hurt him so long ago. And the fact that he never really got over it didn't help. "Don't do this again, not now. I'll always love you, just not like I used to. You're just going to have to understand and stop stalking me, it's disturbing." She smiled. "Besides, I'd prefer it if you'd visit rather than luring innocent children into the woods."  
  
He nodded and returned her smile. "If that's what makes you happy, then I will."  
  
Shippo looked from both adults curiously, resting his head on his 'mother's' hip who in turn reached up to scratch his head. "But you know I'm happy here. I've moved on and started over and you should too." She hugged the smaller boy to her and smiled.  
  
"In more ways then you know Kagome...in more ways then you know." The demon chuckled.  
  
She blinked, tugging at her hair and ears. "Does it bother you? I think it's kinda cute, don't you?" She giggled at the face he made.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and stepped forwards, amusement playing on his features. "I wasn't talking about that. Are you that oblivious?" He grabbed her hand suddenly. "You're pregnant Kagome."  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while before a soft chuckle escaped her lips. Her pregnant? It couldn't be, but it would explain her mood swings wouldn't it? She didn't know what to think. She was happy about bringing a new life into the world, nervous because she never was very good at taking care of babies, and a little bit scared because...well...she could be. The last thing she felt was a wave of dizziness before the ground and sky swirled together before fading into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome..." She groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Her gaze instantly fell to the window where the night stars shone brightly, lighting the room with an eerie glow. "You're awake."  
  
Kagome shifted herself into a sitting position and looked around, spotting the figure at the foot of her bed. It was Rin. The girl was sitting quietly petting Shadow, who slept contently in her arms. "Rin?"  
  
"Shippo went to go get Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha brought you back from the forest he threw a fit." She tilted her head to the side slightly, a thoughtful look falling on her face. "I always wanted another baby to play with." She frowned suddenly, looking down at the sleeping kitten in her arms. "Am I too old to play with babies Kagome?"  
  
"No.never." She chuckled, silly girl and her weird ideas.  
  
The door opened suddenly and Sesshoumaru stepped in. Shadow picked her head up suddenly, leaping from Rin's arms to circle around the demon lord's legs, purring contently much to the demon's dismay. "How are you feeling?" He glared down at the furry monstrosity, who in turn sat down and tilted her head to the side with a cute meow.  
  
"Fine...I feel much better know, thanks." She glanced, down at her sheets, toying with them unconsciously. "You knew the whole time didn't you? That's why you put up with my mood swings..." She felt bad suddenly, the way she treated everyone. It must have been hell for them all, complete Hell...and yet...they all stuck near her side.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course, it is my duty to know. So that I may help you through the times you have ahead of you. And besides, what kind of lover would I be if I didn't know?" he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"How far along do you think I am?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"Only a few weeks, I'm just starting to sense it." He replied.  
  
Rin giggled. "Me and Shadow like babies, right Shadow?" The kitten looked up at her curiously, and then turned back to Sesshoumaru, suddenly finding his tail interesting... "If it's a girl she can help me torture Shippo." As if the idea was suddenly appealing she jumped up, a smirk on her face and bounced from the room.  
  
Kagome sighed, laying back down. A new baby was exciting but...she hadn't the slightest clue on how to take care of it, well, she knew a little bit...very little.  
  
As if sensing her unease Sesshoumaru lay next to her and pulled her close to him. "You'll do fine, you will." He cooed softly.  
  
She smiled. "That's what you think, if I had trouble with my little brother what makes you think I'll be a good mother to the new baby?"  
  
"Because of the way you handle Shippo and Rin and...because like I said before I'll be here for you, taking a few steps ahead of you to make sure you don't lose your way or have to stand alone."  
  
Kagome smiled, snuggling into the demon's warm embrace. She was his and he was hers and nothing would change that. Sighing she stared out at the diamond dotted sky before sleep over came her and the room faded into darkness until her dreams took over, leading her to where ever she wished to go.  
  
She wanted to stay this way forever and she'd make sure of it too. They'd live their lives out together peacefully until some other evil steps up and crosses the line that threatens their tightly knit love...  
  
*~*~*~*~ ~*~Ending Notes ~*~ Topazia: What can I say I enjoyed writing this! I'm kinda sad this is ending... It was so much fun and your reviews helped a lot. It made me feel good to come home to them, and yes, I read them all!  
  
Unfortunately, this is the last you'll probably hear from me until football season ends. (As far a new story goes) It's too hard to keep updating my stories for my wonderful readers in between band practice. ^^'  
  
But just because I don't post anything knew doesn't mean that I don't write! The plan is to write the at least most of the story before posting it so that when it's time to update it's already done. Well...that's all for now. If you want any new information on any new stories check out my Bio. Once again thanks for reading! 


End file.
